Harriet Coulson: Avenger
by Jonghyun-appa
Summary: Smuggled out of the country, a toddler gets a new identity and a whole new set of rules to play by, especially when there's a bunch of super-heroes who will always have your back.Fem!Harry
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing, nada, not a thing. I just like pulling the strings while the real owners are not looking ^_^

**A/N: Okay, this has had parts of it written in a note pad ever since I saw Captain America and the scene at the end of the credits (hands up how many of you haven't seen that part yet, even though it's been out for a few weeks?) and then recently I've seen the Avengers movie, and boy what a movie it is (best movie ever! And I'm probably going to regret saying that in a few months' time, oh well :P) Oh, and be very lucky for this is a chaptered story and I already have nearly all of it written out (which means this is not going to be abandoned but actually completed :P) Also, on a side note I'll probably disregard ALL timelines (comic, movies, books, spinoffs) just because I can (It's FAN FICTION people, you want canon go get the author approved versions, okay) but I will say that Fem!Harry was born in 1991 (coz that's the year I was born and I'll know my dates and times from there… Plus I was born in July too :P)**

Title: Harriet Coulson: Avenger

Summary: Smuggled out of the country, a toddler gets a new identity and a whole new set of rules to play by, especially when there's a bunch of super-heroes who will always have your back.

Prologue

The whole room became silent as a group of people stood by the open door, they all seemed to be of a different world, and none could tell that they were part of the same group but in the way they stood you could tell they were a team, and would fight to protect each other and the innocents around them.

Albus Dumbledore stood from his seat and with twinkling eyes spread his arms, once again calling attention to him and away from the group of misfits by the door.

"It is with great honour I present to the staff and children of Hogwarts, The Avengers. They are a group of gifted individuals that fight for peace in the Muggle world." There were a few scoffs from the Slytherin table before they received a glare from a large man in red with a hammer, "But they are not all what they seem." The twinkle was practically blinding as the aged wizard motioned for the group to introduce themselves.

"I am Director Nick Fury, of S.H.I.E.L.D" A tall man with an eye patch stepped forwards, "This is Agent's Coulson, Romanoff and Barton." Two women and a man stepped forward; they all wore black and had weapons strapped to certain areas of their bodies, although the man held a bow in his left hand and had arrows in a quiver on his back.

"This is Captain America (a man in a blue and red full-body suit with a cylindrical shield stepped forward), Ironman (A red and gold robot stepped forward and waved), Dr. Banner (A shy man in a suit stepped forward, rubbing his hands together in a nervous gesture), Thor Odinson (the man with the Hammer stepped forward and smiled, the Slytherin's shrunk back), and Loki Laufeyson (a man in green sneered as he stepped forward)"

Whisper's broke out within the hall and it took one of the female Agent's whistling to get them to quieten down. At the head table Severus hid a smirk, he'd know Agent Coulson for a while and was glad to see her doing so well.

"We are not here to be an attraction for you, we are not here for you to try and get us into your beds, some of us are old enough to be your grandfather (Ironman snorted while Captain America shifted slightly) We are here to help protect you all from the threat of Voldemort (she ignored the many shudder's throughout the students and even from some of the staff) now, as you were." She nodded before following behind Fury when he led the group down the central isle and towards the head table, where Dumbledore was still stood.

Agent Coulson broke away from the group and sat next to Severus who sneered at her before receiving a sneer in return, the school sat with baited breath before the potions master smiled (there were a few kids who had to be sent to the Hospital Wing a few seconds later), Dumbledore watched the twinkle in his eyes dimming slightly.

"Albus Dumbledore, thank you for allowing us entry, and the ability to see this place as well. We'll set up in a room near Mr. Snape, as we already know him, I'm sure that you won't mind." Fury spoke while the rest of the group sat near the potions master and their other team-mate, it only took a few moments before Thor was laughing like he would on Asgard and Loki was rolling his eyes while he tried to converse with both Agent Coulson and Severus Snape, and as Dumbledore's eyes connected with the emerald green ones of the young Agent the old wizard felt that things were going to be alright. For Harriet Potter had returned to Hogwarts.


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing, nada, not a thing. I just like pulling the strings while the real owners are not looking ^_^

**A/N: Can you believe that I'm watching Criminal Minds while writing this (and it's like 4 in the morning – stupid insomnia!) anyway, I tend to write all of my notes the moment I type things up, which means I have no idea of the reception of the last chapter and I have no intention of editing these things after writing (because then I'd never finish and I'd never post the chapters) Funny right? So this note is probably going to be really old and the only up-to-date notes would be the ones on my Drabble's (which I'm going to say you should read –I think there's about 12 now and they are good, if I do say so myself- and any of my other stories) This isn't very long (I never said I was going to write a lot) but it should be okay, other chapter's may be longer. Review if you wish but not mandatory :P **

Harriet Coulson: Avenger

Chapter 1

Everyone knew the story of Harriet Potter and her triumph over He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named (Merlin that's a lot of hyphens!) but no one knew what happened to her after that night, for you see she completely disappeared, not even Dumbledore knew where she was, and so while the Wizarding world fell into a panic over a completely different terror, The-Girl-Who-Lived was being taken to a secure location by someone no one would have suspected. For you see the Potter's made two correspondences before their deaths and both were meeting at that very moment in time.

~~^v^~~

It was with a heavy heart that Severus Snape collected a small bundle from a building that had just been blasted apart, he refused to set his dark eyes on the flash of red that he knew was his best friends hair, just as he'd refused to look at the man laid at the bottom of the stairs as he'd made his way in. He may not have liked James Potter, but he respected the man enough to want to keep his smiling face as the memory he wanted and not that of his death.

Carefully cradling the little girl in his arms, he grabbed the plush deer before turning around, and making sure his eyes didn't stray, he left the house before anyone else arrived; he could already feel the wards breaking around him and knew that Albus would be on his way in seconds. Stepping over the debris he rocked the child that was beginning to stir in his arms and once far enough away he looked back, to see Albus Dumbledore rushing along the path to get to the house, with a sneer he spun on the spot and apperated to a secluded spot at Heathrow Airport.

As soon as he arrived the toddler he was cradling began to cry and with soothing words he began to calm her down, "Shhh Harriet, everything's going to be okay." Bright green eyes stared back at him, and as tears continued to fall from those eyes Severus felt his heart constrict; it was like looking into Lily's eyes in 5th year all over again.

"'ev'us" the potions master smiled softly and nodded, shifting the child's weight in his arms he stepped from his dark spot and along the path into the Airport. The heels to his boots clicked on the floor as he stepped towards one of the gate's that he knew someone who would help was waiting, it was tragic that Lily and James weren't doing this like they had arranged to.

"Agent Phil Coulson?" He asked as he saw a man in a suit stood near the window, the man turned and began to smile, before turning it into a frown.

"Are you Mr. Potter?" Severus shook his head and saw the frown on the other man's face deepen, "If you are not Mr. Potter then you must be Mr. Snape, did something happen to them?"

"They were killed just under and hour ago, I was able to get Harriet out though." At this Coulson looked towards the bundle of blankets to see green eyes staring at him from under a mess of black hair.

"She'll be safe with us." Severus nodded as he handed over the little girl (and the plushie) who kept quiet knowing that she wasn't going to be staying with her "ev'us".

"Just make sure she stays out of that man's hands, I'll keep the way clear this end." Agent Coulson nodded and turned towards the tunnel that would take him and his new charge away from England and the manipulations of an Old man. The last time Severus saw his goddaughter was the green eyes that shone with tears over the back of the Agent's shoulder.

~~^v^~~

Phil Coulson had seen a lot of things during his time as an Agent of S.H.I.E.L.D (the **S**trategic **H**omeland **I**ntervention **E**nforcement and **L**ogistics **D**ivision) but when an Owl flew though his office window he had reason to be shocked, for he hadn't seen one since he was a child and he lived next door to Lily Evans. It also came as a shock to find out that his superior, Director Nick Fury, also knew of the Witches and Wizards and also asked to read the letter.

_Phil Coulson, _

_I know that is has been a long time since we last spoke, and I apologise for my method in which I have contacted you, but it's the only way for you no longer appear to be on the radar (much like I've disappeared) and Owl Post is the only way it will reach you. _

_I don't know how much you know of the Wizarding World (I'm sure that someone you know has an idea about what I mean) but there is a war, one that lands my family at the very heart of it. To protect my family, I need your help Phil; you're the only one that can do it. _

_I have a daughter, she's meant to be a part of a Prophecy that makes her a target, I don't want her to be a target, I also don't want her to be manipulated if me and James were to die. Please, Phil, I ask that you come to England so that you can take my daughter away from all of this. _

_I don't expect a reply (the owl has probably flown away already as it has another letter to deliver) I only ask that you be at Gate 2 at Heathrow Airport on 31__st__ October, either me, James Potter or Severus Snape will be there with my daughter, Harriet. Take her away, and keep her safe, do not allow anyone to find her. Adopt her as your own if we don't survive, just don't send her back to England, for anything. _

_Friends for Life, _

_Agent Lily Evans-Potter_

And so on the specified date, with Fury's consent, Phil waited and now that he was leaving he could allow himself to feel grief for the loss of a dear friend, and colleague (even if he hadn't known she was one, she was a Secret Agent for a reason after all). Looking at the toddler in the seat beside him, he was surprised to see intelligent green eyes staring back at him, it unsettled him slightly.

"Hello Harriet, my name if Phil. Your mother was a friend of mine and I'm now the only one that can take care of you." The child blinked at him slowly, "Would you like me to look after you?"

Harriet Potter held her deer plushie closer and turned to the window, silent tears fell but she didn't answer the strange man beside her and for the rest of the flight she went between tearful wakefulness and nightmare riddled sleep. Phil held her when needed, offering comfort as the plane made its way from England to America.


	3. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing, nada, not a thing. I just like pulling the strings while the real owners are not looking ^_^

**A/N: Ah ha! I seem to be on a roll, as I can't seem to stop the idea's coming (do any of you ever get that? You start one idea and then another hits you in the face like a K.O punch from a Pro Boxer, or am I the only one?) I'll probably need to buy another pad of paper, my other one's looking a little dog-eared and ragged. Anyway, if you've read the last note you'll realise these are written the same time as the chapter (which means this was written 19/05/12) I'll just say thanks for the reviews (if there are any) and I'll try to update regularly, no promises though. All translations in this chapter are from Google (I checked it a few times just to make sure they were right) if they are slightly wrong I'm sorry. If there is any scene's that you REALLY want to see, drop me a review and it may just be the next drabble I write… ENJOY! **

**Warning:**** Mild use of language (I did use the more accepted term where I could)**

Harriet Coulson: Avenger

Chapter 2

Nick Fury watched (with one eye) as one of his best Agents left the airplane with a pink wrapped bundle, an owl had arrived a few hours ago with all the necessary documentation about Harriet Potter and all that was needed was one signature and the girl would go underground, just like Lily had wanted. He also knew that someone needed to legally adopt the child (probably Coulson) to make it impossible for anyone to take her away.

"Welcome back Agent Coulson, I trust everything went okay?" Phil Coulson looked up and smiled slightly, adjusting the sleeping body of the child in his arms before replying.

"She was just made an orphan." Nick nodded, that made it even easier to hide the child.

"Then we best get everything ready," They were already walking towards a black SUV, "There's paperwork that needs signing and then you'll have a few months off to get acquainted with your new daughter." Coulson paused in his step, Fury smiled as he got into the car. This was going to be one of the best decisions S.H.I.E.L.D had ever made.

"Yes, Sir." Coulson replied before he carefully got into the car, Harriet had woken as he was putting the belt over them both and for the first time Fury got a glimpse of the eyes that would later have all of them wrapped around her little finger, and the lightning shaped scar that would forever mark her as the Girl-Who-Lived.

~~^v^~~

"Не моя проблема" (_Not my problem_) Green eyes glared at the teenage girl across form her, Harreit Coulson (for she had been adopted) was 8 years old now and was sick of all the lessons, even the ones by Natasha Romanoff (the girl she was currently glaring and speaking in Russian with)

"Тогда не получить это неправильно" (_Then do not get it wrong_) Natasha replied with a glare of her own as she corrected the girls stance one again, "и вы не будете иметь проблем с мышечной болью" (_and you will not have problems with muscle pain_) Harriet just rolled her eyes, it was no use arguing with the Russian she was as stubborn as hell and would beat you into submission, literally, even if it was a fun way to learn Russian while under intense stress.

"Enough you two, Harriet you father was calling for you earlier." Both girls turned to face Nick Fury and nodded, Harriet scrambled to collect her things before heading for the door, although she did poke her tongue out at Natasha before leaving, dodging S.H.I.E.L.D member's as she went to go find her father. She was going to have her first lesson with a gun; even if she'd managed to bribe one of the other agents to allow her to practise when she was 5 (what her father didn't know couldn't hurt him).

"Ah, Harriet." Said girl grinned widely as she dropped her things on the chair and headed towards her father, who was stood at one of the stations in the shooting range, he waved away one of the other agents with him, who winked at Harriet as he left.

"Now as you know to be a S.H.I.E.L.D Agent you have to be proficient with firearms, it'll also help you with your aim should you want to try anything else," Harriet smirked and Phil nodded to himself, he was sure she'd been eyeing Barton's bow and arrow for a few days now (or was it years, the girl had always had a fascination with the boy who liked heights), and so for the rest of the day he continued to train his daughter, and he was every bit the proud father when she managed to get the maximum points with her first shot at the target.

By the time Harriet was asleep in bed, Phil was speaking to Nick about telling the girl about her magical heritage, after all in 3 years she would be heading to a magic school to be the best she could be in that field as well.

~~^v^~~

"Jeg ønsker ikke å gå" (_I do not want to go_) Phil Coulson sighed, it seemed Harriet was practising Norwegian this week, pinching the bridge of his nose he knocked on the door again.

"You're not going to be gone for long, until Christmas and then you'll be back here." Who knew an 11 year old Witch would have separation issues? Coulson sure didn't and he was sure that if Fury didn't stop smirking he was going to throw something at him, it also didn't help that both Natasha (who Harriet had become friends with when she was 9) and Clint (who enjoyed teaching someone how to use a bow and arrow) was also there and trying to hide their laughter.

"Jeg ønsker ikke å gå" (_I do not want to go_) God, could this girl be stubborn! Phil began to bang his head on the door, and heard a snort escape from Fury's mouth, oh how he was going to enjoy shooting that man later.

"I know you don't want to go, and if you don't like it by the time Christmas comes, we'll have private tutors for you." Phil waited, and then the door opened to reveal one bright green eye.

"løfte om" (_Promise_)

"Promise" Phil replied and was suddenly knocked to the ground by his daughter, who was speaking a mile a minute and changing languages so many times he couldn't really keep up but he caught the gist of it. Meanwhile, Natasha, Clint and Fury were all laughing, leaning against each other for support.

~~^v^~~

At 16 years of age, Harriet Coulson knew when something was about to happen, she was also trained to know when the people around her were lying and Nick Fury was spouting a lot of BS at that very second. She knew the moment she'd hit base that something was up, for one Hawkeye (Clint Barton) and Natasha were nowhere to be seen, neither was her father (and he was normally the first one to see her when she got back) it didn't help that she had one more year left of magic school and she already wanted to go on missions (school was boring no matter what country you were in, it was all the same).

"Are you even listening to me Agent Coulson?"

"Sorry Sir, I was too busy trying to figure out what you were saying behind that entire BS, but I think I have the hang of it, so can I go? I've just got off a really long flight and I seriously don't need this right now." She didn't bother waiting to be dismissed she just left, missing the smile that spread across Fury's face (it scared three of the new recruits, and they had to be knocked out because of their hysterics)

Walking down the halls she was glad when she finally reached her father's rooms, typed in the pass and crashed on the sofa face first. She hated public transport, more than she hated Natasha's Russian bitching, and that was saying something, she turned her head so she wasn't suffocating anymore and blinked at the person sat across from her. It certainly wasn't her father, but it was someone she was glad to see.

"Uncle Sev! What are you doing here? I thought English schools got out later than Japanese ones." She stood and hugged the man who could peel paint with a glare before stepping back and inspecting him properly, she could already tell the man had been worked too hard and had probably stayed in the dungeons the whole year (when he wasn't playing to the tune of Albus Dumbledore and Lord Voldemort).

"I called in some of my holiday, I've certainly earned it. Dumbledore had a lot to say to you not going to Hogwarts this year; he wants the transfer student to come to his school, especially after the fiasco that was the Tri-Wizard Tournament." Harriet cringed as she'd read how all three contestants had been killed as they'd grabbed the cup; she hated to think what would have happened if she'd been there, she had been planning on spending her 6th year at Beauxbatons.

"Are you here to keep me company while dad's on a mission? I know the last time I was home I totalled half the building, but at least I fixed it all!" She dropped back on the sofa, spreading herself out while Severus chuckled darkly.

"I guess I am, but if you don't want me here I can go…" He trailed off when Harriet flung herself at him and practically pulled him onto the couch and rested her head in his lap, effectively stopping him from leaving (not that he would he just liked seeing her reactions).

"No, it's good to see you, I haven't seen you since I was 6 and it's not like I can visit you in England." They both shivered as they thought of what would happen if the British Wizarding World found out its saviour had come back, they had all thought of her as dead, or even in training to take over, she'd laughed at that one (who would want to take over England when there was America, a much bigger challenge?)

"How has school been? You still do well in potions." Severus asked as he ran his fingers through the head of hair on his lap, Harriet snorted, "Of course I'm doing well in Potions, and I do well in all my classes, top of the year every time."

"You decided where you're going for your final year?" He asked, and this time the teenager sat up and frowned, Severus cocked his head to the side slightly as he watched her get up and begin pacing, and from reading her surface thoughts he knew she was really stressed about it this time.

"I was thinking that I'll be home schooled for my last year, it's basically just 6th year all over again but with N.E.W.T's at the end of it." Her emerald gaze stared straight into obsidian, "I was thinking of maybe contacting the exams board and having the tests during the summer, that way when I pass I can go straight into missions. Y'know, help protect the world and things."

Severus nodded, if Harriet did do the exams it meant that she'd be free of schooling (Dumbledore would have a lot to say about it but what could Snape do?), it would be advantageous as he was sure that Harriet was already working at higher level than most and could possibly pass a few Mastery's as well. He had no doubt about that, none at all, for he knew she already held a Master's degree in Potion's but enjoyed it too much to stop taking classes.

"You're also up-to-date on your Muggle schooling as well?" He received a nod, "Then go for it, I'm sure Fury would love to have another Agent in the field and that means you can spend more time with your father." Severus watched as Harriet grinned at him, knowing that she'd be fine as long as she had something to do, once again he found himself congratulating Lily's genius at wanting Harriet out of England.

"Thanks Uncle Sev! So what do you want to do to pass the time?" She asked, and Severus mock groaned, knowing the girl would want to do something strenuous now that her energy was back.


	4. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing, nada, not a thing. I just like pulling the strings while the real owners are not looking ^_^

**A/N: Do you guys think I rushed the last chapter? Made the time skips a little too much, a little too far apart? I'll probably put more time skips in this one and the next chapter too, depending. I'm not quite ready to start hitting the major film crossover parts, as you can probably guess I'll have her in part of the Ironman, Hulk, Thor, Captain America stories (obviously with Cap it's going to be after he gets out of the ice, or when he's thawing out or is that technically the same time structure?) and let's not get into Coulson's stalker tendencies please, Cap's still having nightmares (hell, Harriet's still having nightmares and we haven't even hit that part yet)**

**Edit (03/06/2012) – To the anonymous reviewer who wondered why S.H.I.E.L.D would show themselves to a community that views them as inferior, does anyone in S.H.I.E.L.D/Avengers look normal? No, and how it doesn't make any sense, this is fan-fiction, crossover fan-fiction, when does any of this make sense? Oh and thank you for reviewing, I really wish you would have signed in and then this wouldn't have been public. I hoped you liked the story even with this anomaly that didn't make sense **

Harriet Coulson: Avenger

Chapter 3

It was few days after she arrived that she found Severus had to leave once more due to Dumbledore wanting his favourite pet to come home (so did Voldemort), Harriet had laughed as she commented that the world was Severus' pets not the other way around, it took a few minutes until Severus' mask cracked (and he scared the same recruits Fury had scared a few days previously, they had to be given medical leave). After the snarky man had left she found herself with nothing to do, she'd contacted the exams board the day before and with international mail it was going to take a long time (probably only a week but with nothing to do it would feel like a long time).

She'd also hacked the mission assignments and had found the Natasha was in Sweden, Clint was in Egypt and her father was travelling all over America doing Fury only knew what (because she'd been caught by the boss man himself before she could find out), which left her alone for the next few weeks, or months, and she really didn't want to spend too long in Fury's care (he was creepy when he smiled) and she wasn't qualified to go on missions. So with a sigh she went back to her room and collapsed on the bed, her face turned towards the wall that had a collage of pictures from her childhood and the different schools she'd gone to. Her eyes sought out one from last summer, where her father had taken her to New York (and unsuccessfully tried to keep her away from the Stark Expo) where they'd seen the sights and also kept off of Fury's radar.

The picture was of them both stood outside the Empire State Building, wearing 'I 3 NY' t-shirts and smiling stupidly, Harriet smirked, they'd looked like a couple of tourists even though Phil Coulson had been there loads of times, and she'd been there for a day trip with Salem Academy when she was 11. Getting up she moved to touch the picture before shaking her head and leaving the room, she needed to practise because she was sure that Clint would be back in a few weeks and would want one of their "friendly" competitions (just so he knew she was keeping up with her practise and to give him a dose of healthy competition as everyone else sucked at archery)

~~^v^~~

Clint Barton loved heights, he loved them because he could see everything, he could also map the routes those below him would take as well and that was a really good thing to have as a talent if you were an S.H.I.E.L.D agent. So he was surprised to find that it took him a few days to realise he was being followed by a little girl, the one that had been there for a long as he had. He still remembered the first time he'd seen her, big green eyes looking up at him from the ground before she'd ducked behind Coulson and disappeared into one of the rooms that Fury would have been found in. That had been four years ago, and he'd heard that at the time she'd just begun walking and had separation issues.

He realised that one of the reason's he hadn't noticed was because he wasn't where he normally was (meaning he was on the ground instead of up high) and he'd only noticed because of the big green eyes he'd seen ducking behind one of the pillars in the archery grounds. Of course, he'd shook it off but when he'd seen those same eyes watching him the next time he'd been there he'd known he had his own little stalker.

So as he settled once more in his 'nest' as Fury had been taken to calling it, he watched the 6 year old move about without anyone on the ground noticing, not even when she walked right in front of them in some cases. He followed the girl's progress towards the archery range and with a tilted head he followed, his blue eyes watched as the girl began setting up her own bow and a quiver of arrows.

Clint had continued to watch as she'd fired off a few, getting more and more frustrated as the time went on and she still couldn't hit the mark, he even smiled when she finally did get the target, even if it was just the edge.

"You know, it's not nice to spy." Clint jumped and found himself looking right into big green eyes, backing up he realised he'd been so out of it he hadn't noticed that she'd stopped and climbed up to talk to him.

"Everyone does it." Clint replied quietly as he watched the girl settle beside him.

"True, I'm Harriet." Those big green eyes captured him and he replied with a smile and his name, in return he got a big grin before she left and completely disappeared. It took Clint a few moments to realise he was alone and that she'd left him to clear up, with a chuckle he left his high advantage and began to clear the area until he could do his own training, getting the centre of the target every time.

~~^v^~~

Hawkeye was glad when he could finally return to base, he'd missed not seeing his friends (even if he couldn't stand Natasha and Harriet was 7 years younger than he was) although he knew from experience that Natasha would be on a mission which meant that Harriet would be alone as Coulson would have been making sure that Fury was kept up to speed and sane. Looking out of the window of the quinjet he thought back to the little girl who he'd taught archery and who'd loved heights as much as he had, he chuckled as he thought of how she'd be driving Fury mad as he knew she'd been back for a few weeks now.

Within a few minutes he could see the main base of S.H.I.E.L.D and the smoke rising from one of the buildings, as soon as the jet touched the ground he was jumping from it along with his weapons, rushing around the buildings and past other operatives. When he finally arrived at the burning building he could see a group of agents working to put out the flames while Fury stood shouting at Harriet, he grinned as he watched her bored expression and wondered what she'd done to set the building on fire.

"WHAT WERE YOU THINKING? DID YOU REALLY THINK THAT HAVING A DUEL FOR YOUR EXAMS WAS A GOOD IDEA?"

"I have to be in a duel to show what I can do, how was I supposed to know that I'd set the building on fire? The judges said that they'd put wards up to stop it."

Clint frowned; he thought that Harriet wouldn't take her exams until she was near the end of her final year, as he moved closer he knew the exact moment that he'd been spotted because Harriet ignored what Fury had begun to say and was running towards him.

"HAWKEYE!"

He grinned as he put his things down quickly, and as he straightened he felt his friend slam into him nearly knocking them both to the ground. As he squeezed he realised how much his friend had grown over the past 10 months, the girl was now only a few inches shorter than him (and had more curves than he wanted to see on someone who was like a little sister to him), and he also noticed that her hair was longer and straight instead of curly.

"Hey! You got a name yet?" He asked when she'd finally let go of him.

"Fire starter comes to mind." Fury muttered as he went past, giving up on reprimanding Harriet now that she'd have a distraction, Clint just laughed as Harriet stuck her tongue out at the one eyed man.

"No, but I should have one soon, I'm not going to school next year and am doing my exams." She waved her hand at the dying fire behind her, and he noticed a few robed wizards to the side talking, "I know I'm going to pass and then that means I'll be joining you on missions."

"God help us all when you go on your first mission." Clint grabbed his gear and linked arms with Harriet as they walked away from the mess behind them and towards Clint's rooms, laughing and joking along the way. It was definitely good to be back home.


	5. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing, nada, not a thing. I just like pulling the strings while the real owners are not looking ^_^

**A/N: Okay so there were a few flashbacks (okay one flashback and one explanation to a photo) at least we saw a little more to how Hawkeye met Harriet and a little bit more to their friendship, on a side note, I'm watching season one of glee while typing this (it's funny how I'm writing a crossover that has nothing to do with Glee) Anyway, there's probably another poll on my profile so if you're reading this I suggest that vote on it (you might find something there you'll like) I've also put up the Prologue and can I say a big, big, big thank you to my first reviewer's ****cjewellm****, ****thehomicidalmaniac**** (I love your name by the way) and ****Whisper119**** I've never had reviews so fast before, and I'll also like to thank those who added this story to their C2's and how many of you have me on alerts. I've said it before, I write these notes when I write the chapters and so I'm sorry for the delay (I really hate editing multiple times)**

Harriet Coulson: Avenger

Chapter 4

Agent Maria Hill had risen through the ranks of S.H.I.E.L.D and as each year had passed, she'd watched as Harriet had grown and bloomed under the tutelage of both S.H.I.E.L.D operatives and her magic schools all over the globe (it had also helped their intelligence to know about the world that believed it was completely hidden.) So as she watched Fury storm off, after losing once again to Harriet's tendency for distraction, she spoke into her ear piece.

"Well done Team 3, Situation averted." There was cheering before she turned towards the door, within seconds Fury had passed through them and she saluted, along with the rest of the crew on the team before returning to her post. Her gaze found the screen and she watched Hawkeye lead Harriet away, she smiled slightly before giving order's once again.

~~^v^~~

"Coulson, Hill!" two small children ducked behind one of the crates and giggled before looking around the sides, Nick Fury was walking throughout the stacks, he'd offered to babysit the two children while their father's went on missions, oh how he was regretting that offer. At least if Natasha and Clint were around he wouldn't have to be chasing after them, but they were in training and so here he was, running around looking for the two misfits.

"You won't get any chocolate if you don't come out to play with Uncle Fury!" Harriet giggled before Maria shushed her, Fury had heard and was walking in their direction, the two 7 year olds nodded before they rushed out from their hiding place, both in different directions. Fury looked after one dark head before turning to the other, with a sigh he began going after Maria, as he had more of a chance of catching her that the other misfit. Maria Hill watched from behind a crate as Fury started going after Harriet, she giggled into her hand before following, keeping to the shadows. When was the one eyed man going to realise nothing was as it seemed, she hid a smile behind her hand as she ducked around a corner.

Harriet ducked behind a crate and took a breath, her accidental magic stopped as she no longer looked like Maria; she ducked her head around the corner and then began to run again when she saw how close Fury was to her. With a smirk worthy of her Uncle Severus she began to climb, so that she could see everything from a higher point, like Clint always did, from her vantage point she could see Maria stalking after Fury, who was going in circles, she giggled at the silliness of the man.

Getting down she moved until she could pull Maria away, and they both left Fury alone, laughing as they went to the Coulson rooms to play. When both of their fathers' got back they found Fury still looking for the children who had both fallen asleep in their father's beds.

~~^v^~~

Maria walked along the halls, as an 11 year old she had begun training a few years ago and was soon to have even more lessons that year, she was on her way to Harriet's rooms as she wouldn't be seeing her friend for the next 10 months and didn't like hanging around when Clint and Natasha were around (not that she had a problem with the older kids she just didn't feel comfortable, Harriet was the one who made friends with everyone not her).

"Maria!" the blue eyed girl stopped and smiled as her green eyed twin-in-all-but-blood came running towards her.

"Harriet, I heard you were trying to choose a school. Do you have the files and prospectuses?"

"Yeah, but I could use some help. There's one I'm not going to go to at all, but I can't choose where I want to go. I don't want to be too far in case anything happens here." Maria smiled as she linked arms with the smaller girl, walking back to the Coulson rooms she listened as Harriet continued to talk about all of the schools and the fact she'd be back at Christmas as her father had promised her she would.

When they finally reached the rooms Maria looked at the stack of school choices and sighed, "Okay, so ones out of the country are no goes, for the first year at least, so all those in America are in." With a smile Harriet dragged Maria over and they began sorting.

~~^v^~~

"Agent Hill."

Maria turned and grinned at the other 12 year old behind her, it seemed that the summer holidays had begun and her friend was now back home.

"Agent Coulson how was Texas?" Harriet smirked and shifted the strap on her shoulder; her green eyes looked away towards where her father was talking to Fury.

"It was eventful; I heard you guys had some problems in California."

"Nothing we couldn't handle, not that I was allowed to go." Harriet laughed as she strode forward and draped an arm around the taller girl.

"Maybe next time, yeah? Now tell me, did he really turn into a giant green man?" Maria rolled her eyes and allowed the girl to drag her around the compound, chatting aimlessly the whole time (they both knew Harriet would hack into the files later).

~~^v^~~

Harriet left Clint to get some sleep, she'd noticed he'd been struggling to stay awake for her and so she left him to find her other friend. She'd grown up with Maria, but due to the promotions Maria had had over the years it was hard for them to both be at the compound at the same time (and not from lack of trying, Fury just didn't trust them together after what they'd done when he'd babysat for the first and only time).

"Agent Coulson" Harriet nodded to the agent that spoke and tilted her head as she waited for them to continue, "The Exam board has left and here are your results for the tests you have taken." The green eyed woman smiled and took the envelope, the Agent saluted before leaving, with a sigh she continued; tucking the envelope into her pocket as she arrived on the bridge.

"Agent Hill, thanks for getting Hawkeye to diffuse the situation." Maria smirked as she taped a few keys before turning to face the girl behind her.

"As much as it would have been funny to see Director Fury sporting a pink goatee and a polka dot eye patch, I didn't want to listen to him complain. Plus, you needed a distraction from all of those exams you've been taking lately." Harriet smiled and nodded.

"I have been doing a lot of things lately, want to just hang out and have a little fun?" Maria nodded and they left the bridge, Fury shaking his head from the corner of the room, his eye patch changing to pink with yellow spots.


	6. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing, nada, not a thing. I just like pulling the strings while the real owners are not looking ^_^

**A/N: Gah! I really love you guys! I've had so many hits my head's spinning and I think I may have a concussion too :P Anyway, on a side note I just want to say thank you to all of my reviewer's and if I haven't replied yet I will soon. Here is another chapter and as this seems to be a popular question, I don't know what the pairings are yet… Or do I? Enjoy!**

Harriet Coulson: Avenger

Chapter 5

Phil Coulson stared at his phone while he sat in the back of a car, heading to the building that housed the Tesseract, he'd wished he could have been at the main compound so he could have welcomed his daughter home like always, he sighed again causing the driver to glance in his mirror.

"Are you okay sir?" Phil looked up and nodded before looking out at the desert around them, why couldn't someone else have been given the mission to check up on the energy cube, someone like Maria Hill. He shook his head; Maria wasn't there because she was the only one that could diffuse a situation between Harriet and Director Fury.

He grinned as he thought of Fury and all the things that Harriet could have pulled on him by now, he looked once more at his phone, he and Harriet had an agreement that when he was on missions they wouldn't contact each other, at least not until Phil phoned to say he was on his way home. He sighed again, it had been nearly two months and still he was travelling everywhere trying to do the work that Fury wanted him to do, he had the insane urge to pout and throw a tantrum.

"We're nearly there sir." Phil sighed and shoved all thoughts of Harriet from his mind; hopefully this would be his last mission so he could finally return home.

~~^v^~~

"Tony Stark of Stark Industries has returned to the United States and in an earlier press conference he's announced that Stark Industries would no longer manufacture weapons, Robert Downey reports."

Harriet looked up at the news screen before it went blank, with a glare she looked over her shoulder to see Director Fury stood there with the remote in his hands, the one eyed man just walked so he was in front of her before looking down.

"Agent Coulson will be returning after his current mission, you also have permission to contact him whenever you wish." Fury watched as the girl in front of him ignored him and continued to stare at the laptop screen in front of her.

"Thank you Director Fury, but I already knew all of this. Can you please turn my TV back on; I actually want to watch the news." Harriet looked up and smirked at the one eyed man who stood frozen for a while until he pressed a button on the remote; the screen behind him turned back on but was no longer talking about Tony Stark. Her eyes narrowed as she watched him walk from her room, there was definitely something going on, S.H.I.E.L.D had been too active recently, especially since everything that had happened back in 2003, she was determined to get to the bottom of it, which was why she was hacking the classified files.

~~^v^~~

"DAD!"

Phil Coulson looked up, from where he'd been checking that all of his things had come of the jet properly, to see a streak of black before falling backwards onto the asphalt.

"It's good to see you too kiddo, how was school?" he ignored the pain as he hugged his daughter close, he could see Clint laughing as he came closer, obviously the elder man had chosen to walk instead of run.

"School was okay, I took my N.E.W.T's at the beginning of summer" she ignored the fact that she'd blown up a building while doing her DADA exam, "I haven't seen the results yet, I wanted you to be here, like with my O.W.L's." Phil nodded and shifted; taking the hint Harriet got up but still held Phil's hand. Once stood he looked over his daughter, he hadn't seen her for nearly a year with all the missions he'd been on and Harriet wanting to stay at the school during holidays, she was no longer the little girl that used to follow him everywhere.

"There's probably nothing to worry about, you probably have O's across the board. Now, what did you do to amuse yourself while I was away? I hope you didn't blow up any buildings." He caught the looked exchanged between Harriet and Clint and sighed; he looked behind him to see some of the young Agent's carrying his things.

"I didn't do anything on purpose, I've been mainly keeping a track of my studies, training and what's been happening with Stark Industries. The stocks fell so I brought a load, he's going to pick the company up again and it's going to be better than ever, plus at a bargain price I'm bound to make millions later." Phil nodded, Harriet had invested in a lot of things in the past few years, and her predictions hadn't been wrong yet, looking at Clint he noticed that there was someone missing.

"Agent Romanoff not back yet?"

"She was here for a few hours before she was back off on a mission." Clint replied as Harriet had chosen that moment to study the floor, there was obviously something more to this.

"Okay, how about we get inside and you can tell me everything, I'm sure you hacked the files so I don't have to tell you what I've been up to." Harriet grinned before grabbing Clint's hand and dragging both men into the building after her.

~~^v^~~

"I just got you back and now you're heading out again, this isn't fair! The reason why I took those tests was so I could spend more time with you instead of being away at a school!" Phil pinched the bridge of his nose before looking at Harriet, who had placed herself between him and his overnight bag.

"It'll only be a few days, since all of the other agents are on other missions" Phil watched as her eyes glowed for a few moments before she turned away from him.

"My birthday is in a few days. If you go, I'll only have Director Fury to spend it with." Phil closed his eyes and sighed.

"I know kiddo, I'll try and get back as fast as possible, I only have to do a few things and then I'll be back."

"But you won't be here for my birthday." Phil watched as Harriet turned, her eyes still glowed but it was with tears and not anger this time, and glared at him before leaving through the door where Fury had just appeared.

"She didn't take it well."

"No she didn't. I've sent an owl to Severus; hopefully he'll be able to come." Phil grabbed his bag and left Fury alone in the room, Fury sighed, the girl was either going to be a nightmare for the next few days or a saint.


	7. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing, nada, not a thing. I just like pulling the strings while the real owners are not looking ^_^

**A/N: I think these chapters are getting longer, but don't quote me on that. God, you guys are going mental over this story, huh? You've also probably been refreshing the page over and over hoping I've updated (or is that just me doing that when I know an updates coming?) Once again thanks, and reviews are welcome but not mandatory (but if you have reached this far they would be lovely so I know which way I'm going to swing this thing in the end) Oh yeah, I've been asked this a few times (in PM's) on if I have a Beta reader, I don't, this is all written and edited by me (Sorry for all the spelling mistakes, words that are missing, and words that are just plain missing a letter, my brains too far ahead of my fingers and that's why it comes out as something weird) Enjoy!**

- davidson en_GB/ Motorcycles/ # /c/ gallery **–Link to the bike that's mentioned at the end of the chapter (just take out the spaces)**

**EDIT (13/6/2012) - Okay so as promised here is the surprise update. It's a little upsetting at the moment but it will pick up (you'll get to see a lot of Tony in the next few chapters as well)**

Harriet Coulson: Avenger

Chapter 6

Natasha Romanoff checked her reflection one more time, before stepping out of the ladies toilets and walking across the ball room, her floor length black dress giving her the appearance of floating. She knew that she was getting stares from the many people around her and it annoyed her, a lot, it also didn't help that she was still distracted by the conversation she'd had with both Clint and Harriet (Harriet had been more vocal than Clint had so did it really count as a conversation?).

"Ah, there you are Miss. Rushman; I was just telling Professor Snape of your enthusiasm in Chemistry." Natasha looked up to see Severus Snape looking at her; a bored expression on his face, the only indication that he recognised her was the slight flare of his nostrils until he sneered (his way of smiling she'd realised after meeting the man for the first time).

"And what part of the chemical process excites you so Miss. Rushman." Natasha smiled softly, like the rich shy girl she was trying to be.

"I like the way compounds can be stripped to their basic forms and then remade as something else." Her voice was quiet and knew the moment that she'd lost the interest of Mr. Parks, the man who stood to her left and was one of the leading faces in Physics.

"I'm sure that you'll have a lot to talk about but I must leave you. Good night, Miss. Rushman, Professor Snape." And the man left, Natasha waited for Severus to speak.

"And so Harriet is once again alone on her birthday." His voice was quiet and Natasha felt a stab of pain before she shook it off, she was on this mission to stop Mr. Parks from discovering that the article in which he was trying to publish would expose a world that wasn't ready to be a part of the Muggle community, even if that had meant having a fight with Harriet on how she wasn't going to be there, for the third year in a row, for her birthday.

"Isn't her father going to be there?" She flinched under the glare directed at her and grabbed a glass of wine from one of the passing waiters.

"Fury sent him on mission to California, Barton is on a mission too. Dumbledore has sent me here and as you are here too that means she's alone." Natasha wasn't going to insult the man by saying that Fury would be there, for they both knew how much Harriet would stay away from him on her birthday. Natasha also remembered that Maria was sent to check the base in the Mojave Desert, although she had no idea what was so important about a satellite base.

"I'm sure she'll find a way to spend it with someone." Natasha replied before nodding at the scowling man, and disappearing to Mr. Parks' side. She had the next few hours to get the man drunk, give him the hallucinogen in a syringe on her thigh, erase all of the data on his article and then leave, taking all evidence with her. She sighed as she listened to the man laugh beside her and wished she was with her friend, apologising for not being there.

~~^v^~~

Clint and Harriet appeared to be attached at the hip as they were always found together, either in the Archery range or one of their rooms, always laughing and joking a generally having a good time. So it came as a surprise when they'd heard that Natasha was back, but hadn't come to see them, when they had seen it in the files that Harriet had hacked the green eyed girl had practically ran from the room to find their other friend (Clint just rolled his eyes and stopped the laptop from crashing to the ground).

When Clint had finally caught up to the young witch he was a little confused as to why they were in the hanger bay and there was a crowd forming, as well as raised voices towards the centre (oh, how he hated being on the ground right then).

"Τι εννοείτε όταν λέτε πως φεύγεις" (_what do you mean when you say that you're leaving?)_ Clint sighed, if they were talking in Greek it meant that Harriet didn't want the whole of the compound knowing the subject they were talking about, he looked at the people around him and knew that they probably had a good enough idea. Harriet was lucky that only a few knew Greek as well as she and Natasha did (Clint only knew because he'd been dragged along to the lessons).

"Έχω μια άλλη αποστολή" (_I have another mission_) Clint watched Harriet glare, and in the back ground there was a small explosion, the operatives around him scattered knowing that this probably wasn't something they really wanted to watch at the cost of their lives. He just leaned against a stack of crates and waited, Harriet would need a shoulder to cry on when all of this was over.

"Μια άλλη αποστολή, και ελπίζοντας ότι δεν θα ξέρω θα ήταν εδώ, έτσι ώστε να μπορεί να γλιστρήσει μακριά σαν ένα δειλό" (_Another mission, and hoping that I will not know you were here, so you can slip away like a coward_) Natasha looked up from where she was checking her bags and glared at the young woman.

"I am not a coward; I didn't want you to know I was here because I didn't want you to come looking for me. I will not stay, I've had this mission lined up for weeks, and I knew that you would cling to me like the baby you are if you had found out before hand." Harriet jerked as if she'd been slapped before she ran past Clint and away from Natasha.

"Wrong move Widow, wrong move." Clint said quietly before he too followed the green eyed girl out, Natasha stood staring at the spot Harriet had stood, the memory of her friend crying not getting out of her head.

"Αυτό το κάνω για σας Χάριετ" (_I do this for you Harriet_)

~~^v^~~

Harriet leaned her head on the table and stared sightlessly into the flame that danced on top of the cupcake, she watched a trail of wax slide down the side and onto the green icing before she blew it out causing the room to fall into darkness. There was no happy voices cheering for her birthday, there was just her and her thoughts, she sighed before clicking her fingers. The room lit once more as she stood from the table and entered the living area, with a press of a button the news channel sprung up and she saw Tony Stark, a little battered but otherwise looking okay.

"I am Iron Man." Her eyes widened as the camera zoomed in, but not before it had swung away (probably the cameraman getting the shock of his life) to show her father stood to the side and on his phone. She sat frozen, not taking in anymore of what was being said, this was why S.H.I.E.L.D had been more active, and this was why her father was away most of the time. Her eyes narrowed, Fury was going to get more than coloured hair and eye patches when she was through with him, if that Cyclops could finally decide on a name for her she'd be able to do what the other's did, maybe even help them. She scowled before turning to her phone that had been going off for the past few seconds.

"Coulson."

"_Happy Birthday Harriet_."

"Dad" She looked back at the screen to see the camera had zoomed out to a wider angle and Tony Stark was being lead from the room by her father, his earpiece noticeable before the door closed, "How is California?"

"_It's… you've seen the news_." She hummed in response as the camera continued to follow, somehow managing to get past the guards, "_I'll be asking Fury to send you here, Miss. Potts wishes to meet you and I'm sure you'll want to take apart the Iron Man suit._"

"_To take apart the suit would be a violation of my rights_" was heard in the background and Harriet smiled.

"That would be a lovely birthday present dad, although I'm not sure that Mr. Stark would like that." Her phone buzzed against her ear, "I'll let you go, so you can ask Fury to let me come and see you. The mission has ended after all. Thanks for the call."

"_You're welcome kiddo, and happy birthday_." She smiled before hearing the dial tone and looked at the screen to see she had multiple messages.

_Happy Birthday Harriet, sorry I can't be there – Hawkeye _

_Don't eat all of your cake at once; I don't want to have to give you potions for indigestion – Severus_

_Chin up; I'll give you your present when I get back, just save me some cake, okay? – Hill_

_I'm sorry; there should be a small package on the side by the door. I hope you like it – BW Natasha_

Harriet smiled before sending thank you texts and walking to the sideboard by the door, there was a small black box with a spider design (how had she not noticed it before?), she shook her head before opening it and ginning at the set of keys to her very own motorbike, a Harley Davidson Softail Blackline. The present slightly made up for the lack of friends and family for her birthday this year.


	8. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing, nada, not a thing. I just like pulling the strings while the real owners are not looking ^_^

**A/N: To be perfectly honest I had no idea where I was going after the last chapter, all I knew was that I was probably going to go back to some of Harriet's schooling (and there's someone who we all love there too, but blink and you'll miss it). Oh and we also meet Pepper and Tony for the first time, they're probably OOC (sorry I can never pull off Tony's personality!) Also, do you think I should post a timeline of events for this story somewhere? Due to me always hopping back and forth between time frames. (I do have a timeline it just may be a little had to understand, I am a fan fiction author I'm bound to be a little insane) There's probably another poll on my profile so please vote in that and check out my other stories. Anyway, here's the next chapter. Enjoy!**

Harriet Coulson: Avenger

Chapter 7

When Harriet was a little girl she always knew that she was different, not my father's and Agent and yours isn't different, just different. It had happened the day she'd levitated a doll out of Tom Hiddlston's hands and given it back to the girl who had been crying beside her. Her teacher (Mr. Asgard) had told her to come inside, his green eyes alight with curiosity, at the time she'd been scared but looking back she remembered how the man had seemed cool and encouraged the mischief the children would get up too.

She'd spent the whole of lunch talking to the teacher, trying to answer the questions he had for her and hoping he wouldn't call her father over the weird thing she'd done. When she'd told him that, in her little voice, he'd laughed (and it was a lovely laugh even if it was slightly manic) before reassuring her that what she'd done would be their little secret. She'd liked having secrets with Mr. Asgard because he could do weird things too so she'd been devastated when the class were told that Mr. Asgard wasn't going to be their preschool teacher anymore. It was one secret he'd never shared with her.

When her father had seen the first burst of accidental magic, she'd cried knowing that she probably wasn't going to get the acceptance that she had had with her teacher, but Phil had just hugged her and said it was okay they could get more plates and glasses, both too worried about the other to realise the room had floating objects flying through the air and once they were both calm he'd proceeded to clean the cut on her shoulder (it had scarred and crossed over another that she'd received when she was three). It wasn't until she was 9 that she found out that all she'd done as a child was normal for magically inclined children, that she wasn't different she was special. Just like Mr. Asgard had told her she was all those years ago.

~~^v^~~

Harriet Coulson woke to her clock blaring at her, telling her it was time to leave as the quinjet would wait for no one and she had to be in California later that day. She ignored the fact that it was too god damn early and instead wondered why she'd dreamt of her preschool teacher, she'd almost forgotten him; although, as she looked at one of the photos on her wall, he had been the best teacher she'd ever had and the only person she'd never been able to trace.

With a shake of her head she got ready and within minutes she was aboard a quinjet and getting the hell away from Fury and his smiling attacks of doom, the man had thought smiling at her because she had no one on base to be with would be a good way to spend time with her (it wasn't, she just walked calmly and briskly in the opposite direction). As the ground and distance was being shortened by the quinjets speed, Harriet found her mind wondering back to her dream and the man who she'd been sure she'd seen on her last day of school, although she wasn't completely sure and even though her memory was good she wasn't that good. She'd always wanted to meet the man again, even if it was just to answer all of those question's she'd never been able to before, or even to ask a few of her own.

Her eyes drifted closed as her mind wandered to how the conversation would have gone had she'd been 17 instead of 4.

~~^v^~~

Tony Stark was an impatient man, especially when Agent Coulson continued to just stare across the room refusing to engage in any sort of conversation with him, he'd been told only a few moments ago that another Agent was on their way to talk to him. Tony had hoped he'd be able to escape but unfortunately due to the glare he received from Pepper (and his avid curiosity to know exactly who this new Agent was) he hadn't gotten very far, he looked towards his assistant to find her sat drinking a mug of coffee in no hurry to fill the silence with conversation, it was frustrating.

"An Agent Coulson is at the door sir, should I let them in?" Tony frowned at J.A.R.V.I.S's automated voice and looked towards the silent man by the wall, was this new Agent a relation or was Coulson a generally used name like Smith was with the CIA?

"That would be nice Jarvis." Tony looked at Pepper, who continued to ignore him; he felt like throwing a hissy fit at not being spoken to, (Nobody ignored Tony Stark!) he heard the clear footsteps of someone heading towards them. From the sound of it, it was someone in military standard boots of average height, possibly a woman, and then the doors opened and he was struck by the greenest eyes he'd ever seen. He wondered if they were contacts, as the young woman scanned the room and then walked towards Pepper who had stood upon her entrance.

"Hello Miss. Potts, I'm Agent Coulson of S.H.I.E.L.D, I was the person that Agent Coulson was talking to when you made that press release." Pepper nodded with a smile as she took the hand of the teenager in front of her, she was a little confused as to her relation to Phil Coulson and a little perplexed as to why the girl had completely ignored Tony, she didn't look towards him knowing that there was probably metaphorical steam coming from his ears at the lack of attention he was receiving.

"It's nice to meet you Agent Coulson, although I have no understanding as to why you are here." Pepper was taken aback at the bright smile she received.

"I've been watching this situation closely; I brought stock in Stark Industries when you were at your lowest because I'm sure to make a profit in the next few weeks now that people want to be backing Iron Man. I'm also interested in the way the suit works, I guess you could say that engineering is one of my hobbies and I like taking things apart to see how they're made."

"The Iron Man suit is a highly delicate piece of equipment that has to be carefully handled. Which means to even move it to a space where you could work on it would independently cause the equipment to fail and even be unusable." Tony interjected quickly and gained the attention of the green eyed girl, "I'm Tony Stark." He held out his hand.

"I know who you are Mr. Stark, and from the footage I've seen of your endeavours as Iron Man I can tell you that a little tinkering would not upset the basic structure or delicacies of the electronics or the overall shape of the suit. Trust me I have an engineer's degree." Phil had to turn his laugh into a cough as he watched his daughter go head to head with the egotistical genius, it was true that Harriet barely socialised with those outside of her circle but that didn't mean she couldn't quip with the best of them, he looked towards Pepper to see her hiding a smile.

"And I'm a genius, so doesn't that make me the more trustworthy?" Harriet blinked before smiling once more.

"That you are Mr. Stark, and I'm sure there are many that bow to that greatness, but I work and live with spies and assassins so I'm sorry if I'm not immediately stooping to kiss your feet." It was Tony's turn to blink this time, while Harriet continued to smile at him; a battle of wills was being fought with their eyes.

"I really like her. Now Agent Coulson and Coulson, that's going to get confusing, fast, why don't we head to the kitchen? I'm sure you're both hungry, we all did miss breakfast today." Pepper paused in herding the two S.H.I.E.L.D Agents from the room to face Tony again, "Tony, are you coming?"

Tony Stark shook himself before nodding, there was something about the new Agent that didn't agree with him, and he wasn't feeling that way just because she'd threatened to take apart his suit (he was sure that was a violation of his constitutional rights). Phil just grinned at his daughter when she caught his eye, and from the answering grin she returned, she was having fun, a lot of fun; although Phil wished his daughter would tone down on the sarcasm (it wouldn't do to have Fury showing up because of something she'd said).


	9. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing, nada, not a thing. I just like pulling the strings while the real owners are not looking ^_^

**A/N: I try to complete at least one chapter a day, sometimes I don't, sometimes I complete more than one. Just knowing that so many of you guys like my story helps me to complete it (my friends cannot stand crossover's and don't understand how I can read them let alone write them so they make me want to give up on a daily basis) So thank you to all the people interested in this story. This chapter is for you guys the story's really rolling now and we've past at least one of the major moves, just a few more to go, and the flashbacks of Harriet's childhood will probably become less and less now (although if you want to see something just leave a review and it may make it into the Drabble Collections) Also the long awaited meeting of Harriet and _ is about to happen (Didn't think I'd give you a spoiler did you?) Enjoy!**

**EDIT (17/06/2012) - To Reviewertheonefromlasttime I would just like to reply to you. First off I'd like to thank you for the review, I'm sorry if I sounded a little arrogant and annoyed when I replied, I honestly didn't mean to. Going back to your last review (and what you have said in this new one) I will admit that your logic is sound, it's true that .E.L.D wouldn't normally expose themselves but Harriet is one of them and I don't think they'll allow one of their Agents to go solo without some sort of back up (and as she'll already be a part of the Avengers in a later chapter) it stands to reason that the Avengers would step in too. They are there to save the world, because as we all know, Voldemort kills Muggles and Muggles fall under S.H.I.E.L.D's jurisdiction. So I would think they'd also have to ask Dumbledore's permission to be on school property, and Dumbledore has this thing of exposing things that he shouldn't and keeping things to himself that he should (he's manipulative like that) I hope that this explains it more clearly but if it doesn't feel free to review again and I'll try and answer to the best of my ability.**

**Harriet Coulson: Avenger**

**Chapter 8**

Pepper didn't really know what to make of the girl, who was continuing to annoy Tony by moving around his lab and touching everything that she could (even if Tony kept hitting the girls' hands away from his things, or moving bits before they could be touched). Her gaze moved towards the stoic man who was keeping a close eye on both Harriet and Tony, with a frown she moved over to Agent Coulson and leaned on the wall next to him.

"She's exactly like Tony" her voice was quiet and from the twitch at the corner of the Agents mouth she knew he'd heard her over the tumbling of equipment onto the floor that Tony had tried to save after Harriet had breezed past.

"Not really. She's just good and mimicking mannerisms." Pepper tilted her head and then smiled, she remembered back to the meeting they'd had upstairs and how the girl had been so much different, it was like having a play done in front of you with a script that no one knew.

"Must be a good trait for Agent's to have." She commented as Tony's raised voice was heard as Harriet lifted the hood to one of his precious cars, the girl was about to lean over before Tony slammed the bonnet down giving Harriet a cocky grin. She swallowed a giggle at how Tony looked (he was chasing after the girl who had turned towards the suits once again), it was exactly how Pepper always felt after spending long periods of time with the man.

"It is, but she wouldn't be my Harriet if she wasn't antagonistic and prone to mischief, she'd just be someone else's daughter." Pepper ginned mentally, she now knew of the relationship the two Coulson's, she caught Tony's eye and the man nodded while steering the curly haired girl away from the suit that had pride of place near the wall.

"You can't keep me away from it forever; you have to learn to share some time." Tony's eye twitched minutely as he continued to manhandle the teenager away from his things, he'd realised very early on that she was mimicking his mannerisms and personality traits, he'd wondered how anyone put up with him and realised it was due to them being used to it by now (and his stubbornness).

"I don't play well with other people in my sandbox, now I've shown you the lab isn't it about time we get on with whatever business we have to discuss. I'm a very busy man and I have a lot of important things to do." Tony turned the teenager towards Pepper and Agent Coulson, "Isn't that right, Pepper."

"You know as well as I do that you have no appointments for today and that we have a few days to go over what the two Agents have to say." Pepper watched the smirk move across Harriet's face as the girl ducked under the arms Tony was using to move her towards the stairs, and walk back over to the suit, green eyes seeming to dissect it.

"Thanks for the help Miss. Potts." Tony muttered under his breath as he turned and then ran across the room to slap Harriet's hands away from touching a part of the suit that would have caused an explosion. Pepper heard a snort from beside her and turned to see Phil Coulson with his hand covering his mouth as laughter caused his body to shudder; she smiled and turned back to the best kind of entertainment she could have hoped for: Tony trying to keep a curious teenager away from his things.

~~^v^~~

Harriet had known three minutes into her act that she wasn't fooling anyone, especially one Mr. Tony Stark of Stark Industries, but she continued to play the part of a younger and more inquisitive Tony in the hopes that she'd get at least A reaction from him, and from the way he kept following her and treating her like a troublesome child she was getting one, a very amusing one according to the smiles Pepper was trying to hide.

"Just what do you wan- Hey! Put that down! That's not finished." Harriet smirked as she put down the little engine part and turned to face the man that she knew was going to be one of the members of an Avengers Initiative that was only slightly less classified than the Tesseract project, whatever that was.

"I've found myself with a lot of time to kill this year and I need a job."

"You already have one Agent Coulson." Tony replied with a weary look in his eye, finally they were talking about something and he wasn't chasing her around his lab like an idiot.

"Details." She waved her hand in the air before picking up another piece of engine, she noticed the slight tightening of Tony's body and examined the part more closely as she continued, "And I need something else to do. Fury wouldn't trust me on a mission, hell I wouldn't trust me on a mission." She covertly looked up at Tony through her lashes, "I don't play well with others (it was a complete lie but Tony wouldn't be able to tell, she had been trained in the art of lying her whole life) but I'm a mean mechanic and I know that there is a few things you could do with that suit of yours that other's would only dream of." She watched Tony's face and knew that she had him, this was going to be a piece of cake, plus it kept her out of Fury's hair, well if he had any, and she knew for a fact that her father was stationed to stay with Tony for the foreseeable future.

"I don't play well with other's" Tony repeated and she rolled her eyes, hadn't she just said that she didn't either.

"But what better way to learn more than to have a competitive edge in the work place, a way to bounce ideas and theories around until the early hours of the morning." She stepped forward so that she was in Tony's personal space. She looked at the glowing sphere in the man's chest, stepping forward she tapped the mini arc reactor in his chest before stepping back and putting the engine part down, Tony blinked a few times before looking at her and she smiled.

"I take my coffee black, with two sugars. Make sure you don't forget." Harriet blinked, her smile slipping slightly. She'd been out smarted and in all honesty she didn't really care, but she couldn't let Tony win. Losing wasn't in her nature (or Tony's).

"Are you sure it's not salt?" Tony was just about to reply as she turned to the two who had been watching the exchange amidst giggles.

"Dad, do you think we could get me some things, I only packed the basics and I'm sure we're going to be here for a long time." Phil Coulson looked confused for a few seconds before his phone started beeping, a short phone call later and he was shaking his head.

"You hacked the system again Harriet, the Director's not happy with you (Harriet just shrugged her shoulder's while Phil turned to face Pepper). Mr. Stark, Miss. Potts, me and Agent Coulson will be gone for a few hours, when we return we'll collect our things. It seems as if we're staying here for a while." Pepper nodded as the two Agents left the room (Harriet waving her goodbye); she looked at Tony who was walking around the room sorting his things out, although he was frowning before he turned to face her.

"Agent Coulson has a daughter?" Pepper snorted before laughing at the disgusted look on Tony's face, she was sure the girl was adopted and Phil hadn't done any of what Tony was imagining to create the girl.

~~^v^~~

Harriet sighed into her coffee mug, she'd been in Malibu for the better part of three months now, her father had returned to base a few days ago and Fury had been all for keeping her there so she could continue to watch Tony and his activities, it was a shame that today was her day off. She rather missed the genius's sarcastic wit and mental capacity to keep up with all of the scientific jargon that came out of her mouth randomly, she smiled before taking a sip of the black liquid that she held cradled in her hands.

Here she was, sat in a coffee shop wishing she was back at work, while her Boss was out with the military helping them with a training exorcise (at least that was the cover story), the philanthropist was actually trying to talk Rhodes out of taking one of his suits for military purposes, she snorted delicately into her mug before taking another sip and then closing her eyes. It'd been fun working with Tony over the past months; even if she had started off by making his coffee and being a gopher. It had been all in good fun, a way to figure each other out and in Tony's way, getting to know each other and their quirks.

Just as Harriet had predicted Stark Industries stocks had flown through the roof after Tony had announced his super-hero status (although Harriet called him the Super-Zero as a joke, Pepper had found it amusing).

Opening her eyes she realised she still needed to tell Tony about the Avengers Initiative, Fury had given the go ahead a few hours ago for her to tell him about it, and to give him the information packet that she'd received that morning. Her green gaze fell on her messenger bag with all the classified information in and she sighed, there was no way Tony was going to go for it (he'd probably call it Fury's super-secret boy-band).

"Such a big sigh for one as young as yourself." Harriet looked up into eyes as green as her own, and a face that had a haunted her dreams many months ago.

"Mr. Asgard."

The man smiled and sat in the seat opposite her, placing his cappuccino on the table, "It's been a long time Miss. Coulson, I wasn't sure if you'd recognise me anymore."

"Not that you've aged a day, sir." She replied, her mind already coming up with the many escape routes available to her and the easiest way to distract the man in front of her so she could make an escape. All of her instincts were telling her to run, and run far.

"True, the time has been kind to me." He looked into her face and his smile turned a little mischievous, "I've been in a place of magic and mystery, have been since our little conversation all those years ago. Tell me, did you ever find the answers to those questions?"

"I did, sir, did you ever find the answers to yours?" Harriet took another sip of coffee as she studied the man who mirrored her actions, this took her back to the classroom of her preschool and the cartons of milk they'd shared every lunch, talking of their theories.

"More or less." He tilted his head to the side, as if listening to something, before smiling at her again, "You're now of an age, Miss. Coulson, where we can introduce ourselves as adults." He extended his hand across the table, "I'm Loki Asgard."

"Harriet Coulson." She replied, her hand gripping his for a moment before she brought it back to her mug, she took one last sip before returning it to its saucer, "You must forgive me but I have a class at the University in a few minutes, and I wouldn't want to be late."

Loki nodded and took another sip, Harriet felt his eyes watch her until she was out of sight, if she wasn't convinced before she was now, that she had seen him at the last day of school and he'd been talking to the Sensei although back then he'd been wearing armour of gold, black and green. Not the gray suit with a gray and green scarf that he'd been wearing in the coffee shop, shaking her head she hefted the strap on her shoulder and made her way to her car, she had a meeting with Tony and then a long distance call to her father, she was sure that there was something about her old teacher's name she should recognise from somewhere.


	10. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing, nada, not a thing. I just like pulling the strings while the real owners are not looking ^_^

**A/N: Okay so things are starting to get bad, the next few chapters are going to be about the people around Harriet (you'll find out why as this chapter progresses) I'd also like to thank those who have reviewed and added me to their alerts, you guys rock. Also, I know I've said this before but I don't have any planned pairings for this story, but I'm going to ask you guys this: I may end this with no pairings but would you like me to post alternate ending's (with Harriet getting together with one of the other's) under a different title? **

Harriet Coulson: Avenger

Chapter 9

"Mr. Stark is not back yet Miss. Coulson." Harriet rolled her eyes at the AI's comment, she knew that Tony wouldn't be back and the only reason she was there was because of the meeting with her old teacher. She frowned, trying to figure out why he hadn't aged in 14 years, he wasn't a vampire (she'd met one once as he was her DADA teacher at Durmstrang), but he wasn't anything else that could be immortal either.

She entered the lab and watched as the machines all turned towards her she smiled into the camera before moving to her area and dropping her bag on her chair, looking at her scattered notes on anything Tony allowed her to work on (which wasn't much as she was still a gopher), she sighed. She closed her eyes and breathed deeply, if Tony wasn't back yet it was probably because he forgot about their meeting and to be perfectly honest she didn't want to talk to Tony, her gaze fell on her phone and she bit her lip, turning to her laptop she began hacking into S.H.I.E.L.D's system.

"I believe that is illegal Miss. Coulson."

"Oh hush Jarvis, it's not like you haven't done this type of thing for Tony." Harriet grinned as she got past the encrypted files and into the mainframe, within a few seconds she was looking at the screens of all the cameras. Her green gaze flittered around until she found one of a meeting that had her father, Fury, Natasha and Clint in. With a tilt of her head she closed in on that system and began to record what was being said, "Jarvis, do you think you could text Tony for me, and tell him I'm not going to be around for a while"

"I can do that Miss. Coulson but where should I say you are going."

"I don't know; tell him I'm heading to Afghanistan." She smirked as she backtracked out of S.H.I.E.L.D's system and shut her laptop down, "Ah, and tell him there's some info on his desk that Fury wants him to look at." She packed her things and dropped the manila file on Tony's desk.

"Message sent. Is there anything else Miss. Coulson?"

"There is one more thing. Call me Harriet, Jarvis; Miss. Coulson makes me sound old."

"As you wish Miss. Harriet, stay safe."

"I always am Jarvis, I always am." Harriet smirked as she left the house and got into her car, within moments she was speeding down the drive; her in car phone calling the nearest airport. She needed to get away, to find information on why her old teacher was still the same as always. This required research, and research required being under everyone's radar. It also meant that call to her father had to be postponed for a while.

~~^v^~~

"Harriet's missing?" Tony nodded at the man in front of him, he'd received a message from Jarvis saying that Harriet was heading to Afghanistan and had flown straight back (even with Rhodey shouting abuse at him for denting the new runway, it's not like Tony wasn't going to pay to get it fixed), he'd called Agent Coulson as soon as he'd hit his Malibu home and found the teenager gone.

"That's what I just said." Phil rolled his eyes before taking in the clean space that was once Harriet's desk, he frowned; Fury had been notified of a security breach a few moments before Tony had called to say Harriet was missing.

"And she hasn't been to the airport?" Tony indicated towards the screens that were running facial recognition scans using a picture of Harriet at one of Tony's charity balls, there'd been a lot of speculation that the two had been dating until Harriet had smiled and told them she was actually in love with Pepper, but couldn't do anything because technically Pepper was one of her co-worker's. Tony had turned to her and asked if he could watch which caused Pepper to blush and paparazzi to back off (even if they kept the story running for a few weeks with the scandalous news). It also took a few weeks of accidentally (purposefully) destroying things in the lab to get Tony to figure out that Harriet had lied, which had Tony sulking for weeks after.

Phil didn't want to think of the glamor's Harriet could use to escape the country undetected, hell his daughter could travel magically from the country and he wouldn't know about it, at least not until he'd get a call or she'd return with a souvenir.

"Could you keep looking? I'm going to call in a few friends to help." Tony rolled his eyes and turned towards one of the cars he was building, as Phil walked out of the lab already calling Fury on his cell.

"_What is it Agent Coulson?"_

"Harriet's gone."

He didn't even listen to what Fury had to say before ending the call and texting both Clint and Natasha, even though they had their own missions they'd be keeping an eye out for their friend as well, getting into his car Phil hoped they found her before Fury blew a gasket.

~~^v^~~

"I don't want to sound pessimistic, sir, but if she doesn't want to be found I don't think we'll find her. We've been running the scans for a few hours now"

"Are you telling me there is something you cannot do Jarvis?" Tony turned from fiddling with the beginnings of a new suit, the AI's close to him moved back slightly.

"I'll begin running scans on all surveillance footage in the country." Tony nodded before frowning, his gaze moved towards his new sunroof to see it was dark, he hadn't even noticed. His gazed fell on the file that Harriet had told him to read before he'd returned, the Avengers Initiative was all well and good but when was there ever going to be a use for it. Plus, as he'd told Harriet all those years ago, he didn't play well with others, well not anyone that wasn't used to him anyway.

"Jarvis, could you find out what she was doing before she returned to the lab?"

"Yes Sir, would you like me to send the results to your PDA?"

"That would be best Jarvis." Tony replied before he left the lab altogether and headed towards his other garage, where all of his completed cars were. He needed to clear his head and what better way to do that than to drive really far, really fast.

"Will do, Sir."

~~^v^~~

Phil Coulson remembered the first time he'd ever lost his daughter, he'd been asked to meet Fury at Mojave Desert where S.H.I.E.L.D had placed the Tesseract years before, he'd had clearance to know about the device but due to unforeseen circumstances he'd never been given the briefing until that day. He smiled at the Agent who was holding a three year old Harriet and began to walk down the corridor that lead to the steps that would take him to the Tesseract chamber; he'd known that Harriet had been staring at his back the whole time, and in hindsight he wished he'd taken her with him.

Phil looked at the blue cube that glowed in the centre of the piece of equipment, there was computer's and cameras set up all around it monitoring every aspect of the unknown energy. He'd just been released from a de-briefing about the cube, no; the Tesseract and the tale of Captain America, the real tale, of a small kid from Brooklyn who helped win WWII. He continued to stare at the object before shaking his head and turning to find the agent who had his daughter, he hadn't even made it to the first step when his name was called, looking up he saw the agent who he'd left Harriet with coming down the stairs.

"Agent Coulson, Harriet's disappeared." Phil blinked before pushing past the agent, taking the stairs two at a time he raced to the security room.

"I want you to all look for a small child, curly black hair, big green eyes, wearing black trousers and a green and grey stripped top." He spoke quickly and scanned the screens as the other agents in the rooms manipulated the cameras to look around the base, no one spoke until there was a thunderous roar and the building shook slightly.

"What was that?" Phil asked as the other agents shrugged, he shook his head not wanting to imagine his daughter trapped somewhere scared, "Have you found her yet?"

"There's something in the Tesseract room, it was the cause of the tremor." Phil looked at the screen and caught a splash of black trapped under some rubble, his heart stopped for a moment as he recognised the curls. Running from the room he dodged around the other agents until he was back where he started, looking into the face of Fury who held a bleeding Harriet in his arms.

"Harriet?" Green eyes turned to face him, and he sucked in a breath at the streak of blood on the side of her face, "Harriet, it's okay, dad's got you." taking the child from Fury he didn't pay any attention as the Director called for a medic.

"'orry dad, just wanted to see you." Phil held her close as the medics worked around him, leading them both to the medic bay and cleaning Harriet up. He felt ashamed that he'd left his daughter with someone else and she'd been hurt, he'd seen the large gash running across her shoulder and down her back from a piece of the rubble. For weeks after he wouldn't let Harriet out of his sight, and it took for her sneaking off for him to loosen his grip on her.

Now, nearly 14 years later Phil Coulson was feeling that same dread that he'd had all those years ago, and even though Harriet had had training over the years he still felt that his little girl was going to be found under that rubble once more. Looking over the security feeds and facial recognition scans (that were running all of Harriet's aliases as well as her normal look) he felt as helpless as the three year old Harriet had once been. His phone vibrated in his pocket and he struggled to remove it and look at the screen.

_Sorry dad, I just need to get away for a while, I love you – Harriet xx_

He grinned and then laughed as he ducked his head down and read the text over and over, and if a few tears leaked from his eyes the other Agent's pretended not to notice.


	11. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing, nada, not a thing. I just like pulling the strings while the real owners are not looking ^_^

**A/N: Severus is back! For a paragraph, or two maybe even three, I also think I'm getting the hang of Tony. It's one of my biggest problems, multiple characters, their personalities tend to start looking the same, so I hope they're still individuals (I try really hard to keep them separate) Also Dumbledore makes an appearance (and a new ability of Harriet's is brought to light). I hope you like this chapter, Enjoy!**

**EDIT (24/06/2012) – As promised here is the second update today. I would also like to say this to the anon who called me a liar. I was just passing on information I had received myself, I had only just been informed of the blackout moments before I put it up. I would also like to say that maybe next time you can grow some balls and actually sign in to have a go at me, thank you the flame you lit in me kept me warm throughout the night (I can tell you were both the anon's because your message was the same, even if the wording had changed, and your 'name' was obviously another form of the first, have some imagination next time as this is a sight for fiction)**

Harriet Coulson: Avenger

Chapter 10

Clint hit his target several more times before throwing his bow away from him in frustration, he'd received a text saying that Harriet was MIA and had promptly destroyed the little piece of technology (as if it had been the mobiles fault Harriet had disappeared). His eyes rested on the punctured plastic and circuitry before he turned and stalked from the archery range, he'd just got back to base from his last mission and had gone in for a de-briefing for his next. He'd planned to join Harriet in Malibu for a few hours before heading off again, and this is what happened.

Agents moved away from the prowling man for their own safety, this was the first time any of them had seen the man unsettled. The Hawk was always calm and rational, not prowling the place like The Hulk, Clint turned into the main area to see the screens filled with different faces, each one connected to Harriet and her aliases. Not one of them had found her in the past 30 minutes, he growled, how hard was it to find one person when you had all their faces on display and an army of people looking? Bloody hard, obviously.

"Did you break your phone again?" Clint looked beside him to see Natasha; the woman was twisting her hands together; eyes scanning each of the screens hoping that they'd find their friend before disaster struck.

"It got in the way of my target." Clint replied, and saw a slight lifting of Natasha's mouth before it was gone again.

"We're not going to find her. She doesn't want to be found yet." Clint sighed and leaned over the rail, he watched Agent Hill frantically type into one of the computer's. He and Natasha were one of the select few that knew of the two girl's secret friendship, and he felt a slight pain at the realisation that Maria had found out only when Fury had asked them to search for Harriet.

"Maybe, but I don't want to think of the alternative." And with that Clint left the main room and headed back to his archery range, he'd get a new phone as there was a chance the Harriet could try to contact him, well that and Fury would have his head if he didn't have one. Natasha watched him leave before looking at the nearest computer screen, Harriet's face looked back at her, and with a deep breath she left the room. They had to find Harriet, they just had to, and the base just wouldn't be the same if they didn't.

~~^v^~~

Agent Hill worked tirelessly in looking for her friend, she cursed again for her friend's stupidity, didn't the girl know that there was a whole government sector that would become the brunt of Fury's fury as soon as the Cyclops realised that Harriet didn't want to be found. She shook her head and typed a few more things into the computer in front of her, she had refused to answer any of Fury's calls and she sighed as she realised she couldn't stay away from the man for too long, she did work with him after all. Her earpiece buzzed and with a roll of her eyes she tapped it.

"Agent Hill."

"_Yo! Would it be terribly presumptuous to think you're the only one manning the computers at this time?" _

"Harriet! What the hell are you doing?"

"_So you are alone then. Could you hack the cameras where I am? Of course you can, what am I thinking?"_

"Where are yo- Wait, how the hell did you get from Malibu to JFK without anyone knowing?" Maria frowned at Harriet, who only grinned from the phone booth she was in and waved up at the camera, she sighed and looked around her.

"_Apparition is an amazing way of travelling instantly, but it does have its flaws. I cannot get out of the country without a little help." _

"And you want me to do what, exactly?" Maria watched as Harriet's grin grew wider.

"_I need your help hiding me until I get to my new destination. Don't worry, I'll continue to check in, I just need to do a few things. So, think you can help out an old friend?" _

"You have 15 minutes to get on a flight to Tokyo; I'll hide any evidence of you going there. As soon as you hit Japanese soil you're to change your appearance and get the hell out of dodge." Maria was already typing away as Harriet grinned over the camera, put the phone down, and headed towards the gate that would take her to the plane she needed. Maria knew she was going to regret this later, but at that moment it was like she was a part of the mischief that followed Harriet everywhere. Hacking the cameras was easy, changing the footage was easy, and trying not to falter under Fury's glare would be the hardest thing she'd have to do. Lucky she was almost practically immune to it, she smirked, and she'd probably been the only one Harriet had spoken to other than Phil Coulson.

~~^v^~~

"It seems she had a run in with an old teacher, sir." Tony looked up from fiddling with his new suit and frowned.

"And how do you know it was an old teacher? Wait, did you hack a system without being asked?" Tony grinned and held a free hand to the reactor in his chest, "Why, Jarvis, you're growing up!"

"Sir, I don't think now is the right time for your humour. Miss. Harriet was last seen in Café Calypso with a Mr. Asgard. Checks show he was a pre-school teacher until he disappeared from the face of the earth, 14 years ago." Tony leaned forward, pushing his chair over to his main desk so he could read the screen.

"Do we have an image of this guy?" Two pictures of a man that could have been Harriet's biological father (if Tony hadn't already seen the images of Harriet's real parents he would have believed them to be related) popped onto the screen, one was of a class photo, and the other was from the coffee shop. There were no changes in the man's appearance, even if it had been 14 years, and Tony found himself frowning once more.

"Jarvis find out where he is now, if he has anything to do with Harriet's disappearance I want to know. I have a few calls to make."

"Yes, sir." Tony stood from his seat and headed out of his lab, bypassing Pepper's questions he picked up his phone and called Coulson.

"_Agent Coulson." _

"Hey, Agent, I got a lead on your girl. Does a Mr. Loki Asgard ring any bells?" there was silence and Tony waited while tapping his fingers on the table, Pepper stood to the side frowning slightly as she tapped her clipboard against her thigh.

"_He was Harriet's pre-school teacher, disappeared a month before the end of the year, why?"_

"He's back and spooked little green eyes enough to make her leave without telling anyone." Tony held up a hand to silence whatever Pepper was going to ask, "Jarvis is finding out where he is at the moment, but there's one thing that's really weird about him."

"_This coming from the man who has a giant magnet in his chest?" _

"This coming from the man who can supposedly keep track of anyone; apart from his daughter." Tony paused, "Back to the point at hand, the teacher. He's ageless."

"_Ageless?" _

"Sir, I have the information you wanted, do you want me to send it to Agent Coulson?" Tony moved the phone away from his ear.

"If you would Jarvis." He returned to his phone conversation, "Just look at what Jarvis is sending you and you'll understand. Can't find her anywhere, but at least we have a lead as to the reason she left." He put the phone down before Agent Coulson could say anything else and turned to Pepper.

"Harriet's missing?" Tony nodded and saw his assistant move to sit down suddenly, it seemed he wasn't the only one to get attached to the snarky mischievous Agent (even if Tony still refused to admit he liked the green eyed girl).

"We'll find her Pepper, even if I have to go bust a few caps as Iron Man." Pepper just nodded and he turned to the mini bar to pour them a drink, he'd head down to the lab in a few moments to look over the information Jarvis had and then figure out where to go from there.

~~^v^~~

"Ah! Severus, there you are, my boy! We have a guest, a Miss. Alinda Vane." Severus felt the urge to head back down into the dungeons, but as he'd been spotted it wouldn't do well to run (Dumbledore had a habit of finding him at the most inopportune moments when he did), and so it was with a sigh and a sneer that he turned to the headmaster and the young woman stood a little behind him.

"Headmaster, is there really a need for me to know of this guest?" He watched as Dumbledore blinked and the smile diminished somewhat, he felt a surge of childish glee at causing the walking fashion disaster to lose some of his twinkle.

"It is alright Alboos, 'e probably doesn't recognise me. Ve met at a Potions conference in 'ungary." Severus blinked at the mixed accent, as if the person couldn't decide if they were Bulgarian or French, and then blinked again. He'd seen this person, but what was she doing in Hogwarts.

"Ah, Miss. Vane, yes, I remember. You were very vocal about the use of Polyjuice Potion being taught to students of a lower grade and not just 7th years." He was awarded with a blinding smile off the platinum haired woman, and he had to blink again to realise this was all just an act really.

"I vos lead to believe zat a 2nd year student could already brew it." Albus looked at the two and smiled, before Severus could respond.

"Yes, you can catch up nicely. Severus you can walk our guest around the Castle, I'm going to be busy with Minerva." Severus scowled, but nodded anyway and both he and Alinda watched the eccentric old man leave.

"Do you zink that 'e's gone to unstick some Lemon Drops?" Alinda queried before Severus grabbed her arm and dragged her all the way to his rooms, her ice blue eyes widening as she tried not to trip. Once in the room, Severus placed his strongest wards and privacy spells before turning to the woman sat on his bed.

"And just what the hell do you think you are doing!"

"And 'ere I thought you vere smarter zan zis." He continued to glare and Alinda sighed, her appearance quivered until she was back to her green eyes, tanned skin, and curly black hair, "I need help, of the magical kind and I couldn't exactly owl you from Malibu."

"Malibu? I thought you lived in DC, or wherever else S.H.I.E.L.D has you?" Severus frowned and received a glare from the metamorphagus.

"I've been working with Tony Stark, he's burning his way through a ton of Palladium and if he doesn't slow down he's not going to live much longer, of course he hasn't figured it out yet, but it's only a matter of time. Although he probably knows now, it has been a few weeks."

"Harriet."

"What? Oh yeah, so I need help. How can a person have the same appearance, and age for a little over 14 years but not be a vampire or any other immortally frozen being?" Severus froze, Harriet had obviously been around a genius who spoke a mile a minute because he hardly understood anything she'd just said, and he was still reeling from her being in England, the one place she should never be until she was ready.

"Are you sure he's no-"

"I was with him for a full ten minutes, I'm positive. There were no glamour's, no metamorphic skills, and no outside magical help. It was all natural, but it's obviously not Muggle." Severus glared at being interrupted but the 17 year old, still sat on his bed, just brushed it off, he sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Does your father know you're here?" He watched her smile turn sheepish, "Harriet!"

"I sent him a text saying I needed to get away. I've fallen off the grid; they can't track me with the other aliases they have no idea about. Plus dad's bound to realise that as a Metamorph I can change my appearance more that they know, it's not like I'm going to stop contact completely, just not long enough for them to track me." Severus moved to his drinks cabinet and pulled himself a fire-whiskey, no wonder he'd received that frantic owl earlier.

"He could be from another realm, another world."

"And that is why Alinda Vane is here, she's a Potions specialist with a hobby of looking into other realms and worlds. Hogwarts have an extensive Library that may hold information that she hasn't found anywhere else." Severus sighed and downed his drink; Lily's daughter was going to be the death of him.

"Well let's get Miss. Vane to the Library then." He watched as Harriet grinned widely, and her appearance changed as she moved to hug him in thanks.

"Zank you Severos."

"Just don't get used to it. I swear I use up all my good will on you and that is why I treat the students like idiots."

"Zey are idiots Severos, and cannot vork a Potion to save zeir life." Severus ginned, he had to agree with her, a Neville Longbottom came to mind and he shuddered, the boy should never be let out of a greenhouse, let alone into a school.


	12. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing, nada, not a thing. I just like pulling the strings while the real owners are not looking ^_^

**A/N: I know, I know, I'm a meanie! But it was needed, plus Dumbledork has no idea who she is, and it's not like Severus is going to be telling anyone. Plus Harriet really does need to get away (Tony's not the most agreeable person if you think about it) and she does get grounded when she gets back (if she gets back :D) Also Alinda Vane is half French and half Bulgarian, which is why her accent is a mixture of Fleur Delacour and Viktor Krum and Maria Hill is the only one that knows of this alias (due to the fact Harriet used to practise it around her). Enjoy!**

Harriet Coulson: Avenger

Chapter 11

"Remind me again vhy I chose 'ogwarts for zis research."

"Because, Alinda, Hogwarts has an extensive Library and you might find something that you've never come across before." Severus deadpanned while closing his Potions text, his obsidian eyes looked at the blonde girl hidden completely behind a stack of books pertaining to other realms and worlds.

"Ah. You are right Severos, as alvays." Alinda sighed as she closed yet another old tome, looking over at the elder man she ginned, "Vot are you reading?"

"A book." Alinda rolled her eyes, "A Potions book."

"Any good?" Severus nodded before looking back at his book, "I zink I found him" His head shot up and he stared at her while she pushed a book towards him, it was open on a page about Norse God's.

"His name vos Loki Asgard." Severus raised an eyebrow, "Yeah, not very careful vos he? Anyvay, Asgard is the realm vhere Odin, his vife Frigga, and zeir sons Zor and Loki reside."

"Thor and Loki, the God's of Thunder and Chaos?"

"Loki is also the God of mischief, but in affect, yes." Severus blinked at her, "Zeir appearances are nothing like ze drawings, but I believe it is him."

"So after three months of study you think you have the answers, that this Loki is the one from Norse mythology?" Harriet nodded and Severus sighed, "Don't you think you should at least get a second opinion, maybe travel to Norway, Sweden and those places?" Harriet rolled her eyes before replying.

"I am going to look into it a little more, maybe vith Gringotts. Zank you Severos, it vos nice seeing you again." Severus nodded and watched as she left, his mind reeling at the thought of Norse God's coming to earth and teaching. Shaking his head he immersed himself in the world of Potions, it didn't do to dwell on dreams of seeing the 9 realms that was often spoken of in Norse Mythology. Magic was good, but not _that_ good.

~~^v^~~

"It has been three months, and we haven't gotten anywhere. I'm afraid we're going to have to either stop the search or only have a few looking for her. It's just not possible to keep this up, even with the information Mr. Stark has been handing us. We get regular updates, and that should be enough."

Phil Coulson sighed, and rubbed a hand over the stubble that covered his face, he had to agree with Fury. Harriet had contacted him via texts, that lead back to a phone box (and everyone knew public phones didn't send texts), everything about Loki Asgard had lead nowhere, and the man had disappeared from the face of the earth once more.

"I agree sir, but I will run searches when I'm not on missions." Fury nodded, he knew that if Coulson didn't do anything to look for his daughter he'd be an Agent down due to stress and a whole heap of medical terms he didn't want to consider.

"You're assigned the Stark case again, but I need you to head to the Mojave Desert base to check up on things there first. Natasha is already shadowing Stark so you can take a few days off to get yourself sorted." Phil nodded and then left, Fury watched with his one eye before sighing and turning to his computer, with a touch it roared to life and Harriet's face appeared on the screen.

"_Thank you, I'll be sure to check in again but the info you wanted from Dr. Karr is being sent to you as we speak, he'll continue to trace Dr. Banner but I still think that following the guy is a bad idea."_ Fury nodded as the connection ended, his eye flicked to his tracking system and a message he was beginning to hate flashed.

_Unable to track due to connection failure_

Harriet Coulson was one Agent that he'd wished he'd paid more attention to.

~~^v^~~

Anthony Howard Stark had no idea what to do, he'd spent the last three months keeping the whole of America safe while trying to look for one of his employee's (and her old teacher) while trying not to die from the toxicity he was receiving from the Palladium cores he used in his chest piece as well as keeping the military away from his suits (they were his, not the publics!).

"Sir, there is an incoming call from a H.C Shields." Tony sighed before tapping the side of his drink; he nodded before turning to face his computer screens.

"_Tony! You won't believe this. I was just in the neighbourhood when I thought; I hope there's a Stark Expo this year." _

"Harriet!" There was a laugh from the girl before Jarvis began tracking the call.

"_Duh! Who did you think it was I gave you a clue with my name? Now I can't talk long, the lines not secure, I just wanted you to know that having a Stark Expo may give you the inspiration to fix your Palladium problem." _

"What do you m-Wait! How do you know about the Palladium?"

"_Tony I worked closely with you for three months, admittedly it was just being there to serve you coffee but still, did you really think you could hide that from me, a trained S.H.I.E.L.D. Agent?"_ Tony smiled and watched as Jarvis continued to hone in on Harriet's location.

"_Look Tony, just check some of those boxes you won't go near, maybe you'll find a clue to fixing your body."_ There was a sigh,_ "See you around Tony, and don't let that ego take over my space too much." _The line went dead.

"Did you get her?" Tony asked; his eyes glued to his computer screens hoping he could make a call to Agent Coulson telling him where his daughter was, the man had been hit hard with her disappearance, even with the occasional calls and messages.

"Call trace incomplete, sir" Tony banged his head against a desk before he sat up.

"Jarvis, I think we should do something to cheer everyone up."

"What is that sir?"

"Have a Stark Expo of course!"

"Of course sir, what else that would cheer everyone up apart from an event named after you."

"I resent that Jarvis."

"You always do, sir." Tony smiled before he began to plan a yearlong expo; he knew that nothing in the boxes that Harriet had mentioned would solve his problem, so the next best thing was to plan something for everyone to remember him by. Which meant he'd also sign over Stark Industries to Pepper, she'd like that, she already ran his company anyway, so why not make it official.

~~^v^~~

Harriet grinned at the screen above her, it seemed that after her last call Tony had decided to schedule a yearlong Stark Expo (probably to try and lure her in, and to boost his ego at the same time) and was also racing his own cars in the grand prix (or at least the ones he'd sponsored). She frowned, he'd done all that, and handed his company over to Pepper, but hadn't even bothered to look deeper in those boxes to find a cure for himself. He was a stupid genius! Shaking her head she laughed softly to herself, light lilac eyes glinting, before turning and walking away, she could see Happy stood by the car like always and knew that Natasha was somewhere under the guise of being Natalie Rushman, she was also sure that Tony had left Pepper somewhere probably having a heart attack over everything.

"Oh my God!"

She turned back around to see a man splitting a car in half (was that an electricity based whip?) and her heart lodged itself in her throat, her eyes stayed glued to the screen as she watched Tony take action as Iron Man, a small smile flittering across her lips before she disappeared into the crowd. She'd hacked S.H.I.E.L.D's database the night before (so she was up-to-date and one step ahead of them as always) and had a message to deliver to Natasha (it wasn't like Fury wasn't going to do it anyway, she was just speeding up the process), within moments she was next to the Russian and slipping the info into the woman's pocket.

"Nos vemos en torno a Natasha." _(See you around Natasha.)_

Natasha looked up into the crowd around her looking for her friend (although instinctively knowing she'd never find her, Harriet was too good to be caught), in the past few months no one had been able to find Harriet, and the girl always ended the calls before they could pinpoint her location (it frustrated everyone to no end, especially Clint who'd been going through phones like a starving man for food). Not able to find her friend in the crowd she was already sending a message off to Fury and Coulson that Harriet was still okay, that she was still around and watching them from afar, that Harriet had made contact in person for once.

"Manténgase Silueta Esmeralda segura." _(Stay safe Emerald Silhouette)_

Harriet stood from where she'd pretended to tie her shoe laces and grinned before heading towards her car. Sliding into the seat she sat there for a few moments and smirked, it seemed that she now had a code name, and how fitting, she started the car while putting in her earpiece, the sound of a number being called filled the silence of the car. Her appearance shimmered, taking on the appearance of Alinda Vane once again, speeding down the street she flicked her wrist and her wand slipped into her hand, with another wave her ID's and passports were changing to her new appearance and name. She was returning to the States because she knew that after everything that had happened here in Monaco, she'd be needed, and she'd already been gone for too long.

"Jarvis, you wouldn't be able to book me tickets to California would you, or even smuggle me in on the Stark Jet. Oh, and it's for a Miss. Alinda Vane."

"_Are you going to be returning for good this time Miss. Harriet."_ She grinned as she changed lanes quickly and efficiently.

"I am Jarvis, but it's a surprise birthday present for Tony, so don't go spoiling it!" It was silent for a few moments and she thought that maybe Jarvis had ended the call (she wouldn't put it was the AI)

"_You flight is booked and the info sent to your phone, it'll be good for Mr. Stark to have you back. He's become a mess, if I do say so myself."_ Harriet bit her lip as she pulled into an abandoned lot and got out of the car, taking her bag out with her.

"I do make a good coffee, if I do say so myself. Did he look in those boxes?" She waved her hand over the car and it shrunk, with a grin she picked up the miniature and put it in her pocked before heading out of the abandoned lot and getting into the cab she'd called earlier.

"_No, he didn't." _

"I see." She smiled at the driver and told him where she wanted to go, "Want me to trash a few of his toys?"

"_That would be fun to watch Miss. Harriet." _

"It would be fun to do Jarvis. I'll speak to you again when I land state side. Until then it'll be our little secret." She hung up and looked out of the window, taking a deep breath she decided that she wasn't going to get any further on the Loki thing; the Goblins had said it was impossible to travel between realms, that no one survived. Ever. The veil in the Ministry proved that, so it was about time she stopped being a child and faced her issues instead of running, plus she missed her dad something terrible.


	13. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing, nada, not a thing. I just like pulling the strings while the real owners are not looking ^_^

**A/N: Uwah! I've hit over a hundred reviews (although I can't remember who the 100****th**** one was) but yeah the 100****th**** review will be getting a PM from me asking if they'd like something written by me for them. Okay so I'm using parts of Iron Man 2 from before the Monaco grand prix (I know that kind of screws with the films time line but I need it!) I just don't want to go straight into Tony's birthday party. I would like to thank you all again for reading this and sticking with it, I swear more read this every time I update, which is making my ego grow bigger than Tony's. **

Harriet Coulson: Avenger

Chapter 12

After getting back from Monaco all Tony wanted to do was hide away for a while, maybe see if he could locate Harriet again now he didn't have something to distract himself with. With a sigh he headed down into the lab, and sliding into his seat at his desk he started the process of waking up his computer.

"Wake up, Daddy's home." He clapped and his music began to blast through the speaker's, the lights came on and he smiled as Jarvis showed him everything he'd been doing before he'd left for D.C, New York and then Monaco.

"Welcome home, sir." Jarvis replied as the only AI that could speak back. There was a crash behind him and he sighed before turning to Dummy.

"You! (The robotic arm turned towards him knocking over the mixer, Tony rolled his eyes) I swear to God I'll dismantle you. I'll soak your motherboard and turn you into a wine rack." He turned back to the computer and frowned at the drink he had to keep taking.

"Ah, poor Dummy, don't worry I won't let him hurt you. It's nice to see something other than Jarvis with a personality." Tony froze at the sound of someone's voice, his chair spinning as he turned to face a smirking Harriet Coulson, although he was sure she'd done something to her hair as it was blonde, and was her eyes an icy blue?

"Welcome back Miss. Harriet. I must say it's nice to see you again, although the next time you want a vacation please book it off." Tony blinked at his computer screen, while Harriet laughed in response.

"I'll be sure to remember that next time Jarvis, but for now let's get down to business. Tony, check you palladium levels and then we'll talk." Tony once again blinked as Harriet moved past him to her desk, her hair was now black and her eyes were green.

"What tech are you using to change your appearance? Where the hell did you go? And will someone tell me why the hell Dummy is trying to do something that the Bridgeport's already doing?" Harriet smiled and sat in her chair, her head tilting to the side.

"There is no tech, just magic. I went travelling, seeing the world, finding data. Dummy, come over here, I'm less likely to shout at you." Tony watched at the robotic arm moved to Harriet's desk and waited for her to tell it to do something.

"Magic?" Tony blinked before frowning in confusion, magic didn't exist only science and that ideas.

"Check your blood toxicity and then we'll talk about my super-powers" Harriet smiled and patted Dummy before speaking quietly to the robot, Tony turned back to the computer's and did as he was told (he did have to check his levels again at some point), although his mind was brimming with questions.

"Wait, does your father know you're back?"

"Yeah, I have to go back to D.C later." She smiled softly, "I'm sort of grounded but I wanted to come here and see you. I did leave rather abruptly." Tony just nodded before pricking his thumb and listening to Jarvis.

~~^v^~~

Phil Coulson looked at his cleanly shaved face in the mirror before his blue eyes found the reflection of the computer screen, he was back at the D.C base for a while and as he'd told Fury, he'd continue to look for his daughter. With a sigh he rubbed a hand over his face and straightened his tie, with a nod he faced the computer and sat in his chair.

It had been a few weeks on since Fury had cancelled the on-going search, believing that when Harriet was done doing what she had to do she'd be back. Phil didn't want to admit it, but he was proud at how well his daughter was staying undetected it was a great trait to have as a spy. He frowned as he realised he hadn't heard from his daughter since then either, even if the calls were short he'd been coming to expect them, hoping against hope that Harriet would stay on there long enough to finally be traced. He sighed and closed his eyes just before his phone started to beep at him, with a sigh he picked it up.

"Agent Coulson."

"_Hey dad, long time no speak." _He sat up straighter, looking more alert than ever as he heard Harriet's voice on the other end. He grabbed a few wires and plugged it into his device, the tracking program already trying to triangulate the call.

"Yeah kiddo, we agreed on weekly calls remember? So Fury didn't start having fits and trying to smile at recruits. You know how traumatising it is for them."

"_Fury needed someone to keep him on his toes and the recruits would have been fine after a few rounds of therapy." _Phil could hear the smile in her voice and smiled in response, at least his little girl (even if she wasn't so little anymore) was alright, _"I'm coming home."_

"You do realise that you're going to be grounded, kiddo, I'm not letting you out of my sight. You'll be followed by everything; people, cameras, dogs, tracking devices."

"_I know dad, just like old times, right? Just let me go see Stark first, otherwise he's bound to storm the base as Iron Man and blow everything up. There's only so much I can fix with magic." _Phil frowned and then groaned at the thought of Tony Stark being anywhere near S.H.I.E.L.D. HQ, he also knew that what Harriet said was right, Tony probably would come looking for her if she didn't see him at some point.

"Just as long as it's a visit and not a holiday in which I'll have to retrieve you." Phil watched as the computer found the signal, it beeped and he frowned, there was no way Harriet was that close without anyone noticing.

"I'll come back here, I promise." Phil blinked before looking towards the door where Harriet stood, her phone held in her hand by her hip. At least he thought it was Harriet, it was his daughter's voice but he certainly wasn't seeing his green-eyed dark haired little girl. It was a blonde haired blue eyed girl, who had the same fashion sense as his daughter. He must have been silent for too long because the girls' image shivered before he was seeing the true Harriet.

"You got a new alias." He commented as she stepped into the room, the door closed behind her and he watched her progress towards him.

"Needed to get under the radar fast, plus it gave me a chance to test a theory." She stopped right beside his chair, "I missed you dad." Phil smiled softly before pushing his chair back and opening his arms, Harriet collapsed on his lap burying her head in his shoulder as they both cried. Harriet's imposed exile had been hard on them both because he knew for a fact she wasn't this thin when he left her all those months ago with Stark.

"After you get back from Malibu, you're grounded. No, you're going to be handcuffed to me for the next three years if I have anything to do with it. No, I'll lock you in a cell and never let you out." Harriet smiled against his neck and nodded, any Agent's that tried looking for Phil during the next few hours suddenly forgot who they were looking for as soon as they neared the room.

~~^v^~~

"Y'know, that's a lovely tattoo you're developing." Tony glared at the reflection of Harriet in the mirror and buttoned up his shirt before taking the drink from her hand and taking a sip.

"It's road rash, from Monaco." He knew that Harriet would smell the lie on him, but at that moment he couldn't really force himself to care, it was his birthday and he wanted to celebrate it his way even if it meant being depressed.

"I should cancel the party." Harriet smiled slightly.

"Probably."

"Yeah, 'cause it's, um"

"Ill-timed."

"Right, sends the wrong message."

"Inappropriate." Tony took another sip of his drink before sitting in his chair, Harriet moved to stand beside him. He looked up at her and sighed, "If this was your last birthday party you were ever going to have, how would you celebrate it?"

"And I thought S.H.I.E.L.D Agents were morbid," Harriet sighed and stood, smoothing down her dress she turned to face her Boss and gave her honest opinion, "I'd do whatever I wanted to do, with whoever I wanted to do it with, I'd also want to go out with a bang if I couldn't be with that person. But as you will find another viable source of energy I refuse to hear you talk about dying (Tony opened his mouth) Ever. Now if you'll excuse me, I have to let your guests in, try to smile. Act like this is a game of Poker, don't show them the hand you have no matter how crap it may be."

Tony watched as Harriet left the room, and downed the rest of his drink, Harriet was right (for a gopher) although he did wish he hadn't invited so many people. Getting up from his seat he went to the mini bar and got himself a whiskey on the rocks, it was his party and he was going to enjoy it. He'd at least go out with a bang and make it the most memorable party ever. Damn the consequences!


	14. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing, nada, not a thing. I just like pulling the strings while the real owners are not looking ^_^

**A/N: Ah, so Harriet's back and Iron Man 2 is in full swing, remember there's going to be mentions of The Incredible Hulk and then we'll be going onto the Thor plotline at some point (Harriet's grounded and Phil has about a million tracking devices on her :D) I hope I'm going at a good enough pace for you guys, and to clear something up, although Harriet found the right info on Loki, because it hasn't been proven he's ever come to Earth, Mr. Asgard cannot be Loki (according to the Goblins) but we all know that's about to be blown apart by Thor being hit by a van and Norse mythology being real**

**EDIT (02/07/2012) - Ah, as it's my birthday on Wednesday (4th July) and I'm heading to London for the weekend with some friends, I won't be able to update on the Saturday. So, I thought why don't I just give you an update today (while I'm thinking about it) and then I'll see you all on Sunday like usual :) Also, most of the dialogue for this chapter was taken straight from the film (with a few tweaks here and there) I ended up repeating the Iron Man 2 film so many times I think my mum got annoyed with me (Oops!) Anyway, ENJOY!**

Harriet Coulson: Avenger

Chapter 13

Harriet blinked into the coffee mug in front of her before tugging the hood to her jacket further over her head to block out the sun and anyone from finding out who she was. Last night had been a disaster of epic proportions as Tony's self-destructive tendencies came to the forefront of his personality. The moment he'd come up from the Lab in his red and gold Iron Man suit she'd told Jarvis to call Pepper and got the hell out of dodge, she wasn't qualified for taking care of Tony's mess, just making sure his coffee cup never ran on empty.

So now she found herself staring into a coffee mug and wondering if she should eat the doughnut in front of her or not, just as something landed outside with a thud. One glance out around the side of her hood told her all she needed to know, her Boss was getting breakfast (which was a really bad idea when he was dressed as Iron Man). She moved further into the shadows and even threw up a Notice-Me-Not charm as he strolled through the doors and ordered a box of doughnuts to go.

Three times he looked towards her and frowned, she knew that he knew someone was there, but she didn't feel like saying "Hi Boss, fancy seeing you here?" yeah, like that would go down well. He'd be hung over and annoyed at the fact she hadn't stayed at the party long enough to laugh about it as he was coming out of his drunken stupor. It was with a sigh that she watched him leave, but after hearing something land on the roof she ordered another coffee, if her Boss was going to be late for work then so was she.

"Sir! I'm going to have to ask you to exit the doughnut!" She groaned and looked out of the window again, sure enough there was Fury in his entire bad-boy black leather outfit and eye patch, staring at the roof in a We-Need-To-Talk-NOW pose. Her head hit the back of the booth as she heard Tony get up and land by the window, once again she watched Tony glance her way before they both sat near the windows with take-out coffee. This was going to be good.

"Hello Mr. Stark, my name is Director Fury."

"Ah! So the elusive man appears, but I'm sorry today's my day off." Harriet hid a smirk at Tony's reply, she could already see the vein throbbing in Fury's head and was glad she'd found someone else who could annoy the Cyclops as much as she could.

"Every day if your day off Mr. Stark, I'm here as a favour to a friend."

"You have friends?" Tony shook his head, his sunglasses still in place, "Wait, is this about your super-secret boy band, because I already told Agent Coulson, no."

"It's not about that, I seem to remember you doing everything yourself." Harriet nodded, she had to agree with Fury just this once but she wished he'd keep that grin off of his face, it was downright therapy inducing, "how's that working out for you, doing things yourself?"

"It's…It's..." Tony lifted his coffee cup before sighing, "Look, I'm sorry, I don't wanna get off on the wrong foot or anything but what do I look at, the eye, the patch or your forehead?" Harriet snorted and she watched as Fury's gaze moved to her booth before focusing back on Tony, she forgot that she'd not put up a silencing spell.

"Honestly, I'm still a little hung-over, I'm not sure if you're real of if I'm having one of those trippy moments people get."

"I am very real" Fury even moved into Tony's personal space to get the point across and Harriet tilted her head to the side, "I'm the realist person you are ever going to meet."

"Just my luck, a Cyclops is the only one real thing I'm going to see. Where's the staff, I'm sure someone was here before?" As Tony looked around Harriet stood and watched as Fury saw the lovely tattoo Tony was developing.

"That's not looking so good." What Tony had to say in reply Harriet didn't hear as she was dodging out of Natasha's way as she came over, (so Agent Romanoff was going to make her grand entrance) slipping into the booth behind Tony, Harriet sat on the table and watched from her new front row seat, and to think she'd only wanted to get a cup of coffee before work.

"The perimeter is secure, but I don't think it should be held for too much longer." And Fury's creepy smile was making a comeback as Tony got a good look at his old personal assistant.

"You're fired."

"I'm afraid that's no longer up to you."

"Tony, I can call you Tony right? I want you to meet Agent Romanoff. She's a S.H.I.E.L.D. shadow and from the moment we knew you were ill she was tasked to you by me." Tony looked towards Fury and glared as much as he could with a hangover, while Harriet sat back and waited for her Boss to get going, she fleetingly wished she had some popcorn.

"And how did you know I was ill, ah wait, stupid question. Harriet." Fury and Natasha nodded while Tony leaned back and sighed, "So while she couldn't be there to be your eyes and ears you sent in" he gestured to Natasha, "I suggest you apologise."

"You've been busy, Tony, made your girl CEO, giving away your stuff, inflating your ego to the point of explosion. You even let your friend fly away with your suit, now if I didn't know better..." Harriet sat forward fast, was there something she'd missed last night? Damn! She'd left before the party had really started; she sat back a little dejected while Tony mirrored her in front.

"You don't know better. I didn't give it to him, he took it."

"He took it?" Harriet muttered just as Fury spoke it, she was sure there was some failsafe that Tony had that prevented this type of thing, what had she missed while away that hadn't been in the S.H.I.E.L.D. database?

"You're Iron Man and he just took it?" Fury was starting to get into this as Harriet noted his voice got a little higher with each word, although she really wanted to go now, leaving was not an option. "He entered, kicked you arse and just left with your suit. Is that even possible?"

"Well, according to Mr. Stark's database security guidelines, there are redundancies to prevent unauthorised usage."

"And isn't that a lot of big words for a little girl." Tony replied before huffing in his little way, "What do you want from me?"

"What do we want from you?" Fury shook his head, "What do you want from me?" Harriet watched with narrowed eyes as Natasha stood and walked over to the case that was on the counter, "You have become a problem, a problem I have to deal with."

"Harriet used to deal with me before, why can she not do that now?"

"Because, Tony, she has no idea what's been happening these past three months and we have no intention of telling her." Harrier jerked her gaze back to Fury and frowned, oh hell no was she being left out of the loop, she was the one that spotted Tony's illness to begin with, "Also, contrary to your belief you are not the centre of hers or my universe. I have bigger problems than you in the southwest region to deal with."

"And I told you that going after Banner was a bad idea!" Harriet was fed up now and cancelled her spell; Fury trained his gun on her along with Natasha, while Tony just turned in his seat slowly and blinked.

"Are you here for doughnuts too?" Tony asked and Harriet smiled, acting as if she hadn't just almost been shot by her friend and her father's boss.

"They sell the best." She turned her cold green gaze on Fury, "What are you doing still chasing after Banner; he deserves to be left alone and not trapped in a lab as some experiment gone wrong."

"Agent Coulson, we will not discuss this here, that is classified information and Tony is still a civilian." Harriet snorted but kept quiet while Tony turned back around once again to face the African-American man. "Hit him." Harriet frowned as Natasha came forward and injected something into his neck; she had Natasha's face against the table within a few seconds while Tony flinched.

"Oh, God, are you going to steal my organs and sell them? They're much more valuable to me though, "he looked at Natasha's face in front of him, "Could you please not do anything awful for five seconds? I'm still reeling from the appearing act Harriet did. What the hell did you do to me?" his gaze fell on Fury.

"Coulson, let go of Romanoff this instant," Harriet let go but not before tightening her grip for a few seconds, then she finally looked at Tony and the rapidly disappearing tattoo.

"Ah, man, I was just starting to like your iron work." She smiled before turning expectantly towards Fury, "What did you do to him?"

"What did we just do for you? That's lithium dioxide. It's gonna take the edge off things for a while, your vacation time just ended." Harriet saw the moment when Tony was just about to ask for more as a cure.

"It only abates the symptoms Tony; you've still got to work on it." Harriet spoke cautiously, her mind already filling in the blanks.

"It's not going to be an easy fix." Fury stated and Harriet rolled her eyes at the same time Tony seemed to come back to life.

"Trust me, I know. I'm good at this stuff. I've been looking for a viable replacement for palladium and it doesn't exist. I've tried every combination and permutation of every known element and it does not exist." Harriet sighed, if only the genius knew where to look.

"Well, I'm here to tell you, you haven't tried them all." At Tony's frown, Harriet knew things were just going to escalate.

"Why don't we head back to the house and work it out there? You know, in a lab?" All three stared at her before she rolled her eyes and headed for the door, "As much as I love the doughnuts here, they don't have Jarvis. See you at work Boss; I'll even make you your coffee."

"Just lose the salt this time." Tony called after her and she laughed, things were looking up even if she was to return to D.C with Fury later.

~~^v^~~

"So you're going to be babysitting Tony, good luck with that." Phil glared playfully at his daughter who was waving her wand around the room, packing all of her things so she could head back to D.C.

"It'll be easy, he's on house arrest." Harriet snorted, "And if he even tries to make a run for it I'll Taser him and watch Super Nanny while he drools into the carpet."

"But you hate Super Nanny, dad." The last item was placed at the top of the trunk and with a tap Harriet was picking up a little matchstick box and putting it into her pocket.

"He doesn't know that." Harriet laughed and faced her dad.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to cause more problems." Phil sighed and pulled the young woman into his arms for a hug, it didn't matter that his suit would be wrinkled by the end of it; she was his daughter and needed all the hugs she could get before she decided they were too childish for her.

"It would have happened anyway, especially with his continued use of the Iron Man suit. You leaving had no reflection on this whatsoever, okay. I think we're all glad you're back safe." Harriet leaned her head against his shoulder and breathed in his scent.

"Try not to kill him dad, he just needs some time alone with his toys and his dad's notes." Phil pulled back a little and stared into his daughter eyes.

"You looked through his things?"

"It wasn't with any classified information, and I was 10 at the time, I didn't know what it meant."

"But you've read it since then, right?" From Harriet suddenly avoiding his gaze he looked towards the ceiling and sighed, "Harriet, when are you going to learn that curiosity killed the cat?"

"Satisfaction brought it back dad, and it was only a little peak the second time around. I was kind of hiding from everyone at the time." She pulled away and Phil let her, they both looked around the room and headed for the door.

"Harriet, are you going to tell me why meeting Mr. Asgard got you spooked?" Harriet shook her head before closing the door behind them both.

"I'll tell you sometime dad, it's just I ran into a dead end so I'm not quite sure what to do for the moment, but I'll figure it out."

~~^v^~~

"That thing in your chest is based on unfinished technology." Fury stated as he sat in one of the only chairs that had survived the explosion at the party the night before.

"No, it was finished. It didn't do much until I miniaturised it, but it was finished." Tony replied, finally out of his Iron Man suit, some of the joints had started to chaff from wearing it for so long.

"No. Howard said the arc reactor was stepping stone to something greater; something greater than the energy to keep you alive." Fury took a sip of his water, "he was about to kick off an energy race that was going to dwarf the arms race, Stark Industries was going to become a part of a whole new sub-division, a turn for the better."

"You're telling me we were going to go into clean energy?" Tony looked sceptical.

"He was onto something big, so big, that it was going to make the nuclear reactor look like a triple-A battery."

"Just him, or was Anton Vanko in on it, too?"

"Wasn't he the father of that whip guy from Monaco?" Once again Harriet found several weapons trained on her, and Phil chocked on his laughter behind her, "Aren't we a bunch of trigger happy people today, hey boss, do you want me to call for a decorator because whoever put in your new window did a really bad job."

"Ah! Harriet, just the gopher I wanted to see." Tony waved his hand about before pointedly looking at the bottle on the table in front of him; rolling her eyes Harriet moved forward and poured him a drink before bowing over it with a flourish.

"Will that be all, my Lord?"

"I shall not require you a moment longer, you may go." Tony watched as Harriet moved to one of the only standing walls and leaned against it, "And yes, he was the father of the guy from Monaco."

"Well, that complicates things a little more." Tony gave her a look as if to say she had no idea.


	15. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing, nada, not a thing. I just like pulling the strings while the real owners are not looking ^_^

**A/N: Hi again, I had to split up the last chapter as I felt it was getting a little too long, and in doing so I guess I left it on a little cliff-hanger (a kind of blink and you'll miss it cliff-hanger) so here's the rest and I'll see you guys next time **

Harriet Coulson: Avenger

Chapter 14

Fury glared at the interruption, "Anton Vanko is the other side of that coin, and he saw it as a get rich quick scheme. When Howard found out he had in deported."

"Back to Russia?" Fury nodded at Harriet before continuing,

"But when the Russians found out he couldn't deliver they shipped his ass off to Siberia and he spent the next twenty years in a vodka-fuelled rage."

"Not the best environment to raise a kid in, why wasn't whip-guy taken away?" Harriet asked, getting another glare and a pointed look from her father.

"Probably didn't care enough to take the kid out." Tony replied before facing Fury, "You told me I hadn't tried everything. What do you mean I haven't tried everything? What haven't I tried?" Harriet looked out at the sea pretending she wasn't as interested in this part of the discussion.

"He said that you were the only person with the means and knowledge to finish what he started." Fury looked out at the ocean before his gaze fell on Harriet.

"Sounds like a grooming plan to me." She muttered, knowing she wasn't loud enough for anyone to hear although she was sure Fury knew what she'd been thinking.

"He said that?" Tony shook his head as Fury turned back to him and leaned forward.

"Are you that guy? Are you? 'Cause if you are, then you can solve the riddle of you heart." Harriet snorted and received a glare from Fury.

"Sorry, but that was the cheesiest line I've ever heard." Tony smirked behind his glass, he'd been thinking the same actually, he watched Fury's eye narrow dangerously.

"I don't know where you get your information but he wasn't my biggest fan." Harriet turned her face to Tony and saw the slight lowering of his shoulders.

"What do you remember about your dad?" Harriet glared at Fury; didn't the Cyclops know when to back off? Obviously not in this case.

"He was cold, calculating. He never told me he loved me, let along liked me." Harriet wanted to tell him that it didn't mean Howard had disliked him but Tony was continuing, "so it's a little tough for me to digest when you say he said the whole future was riding on me, that he's passing it down. I don't get that." Harriet moved away from the wall.

"We're talking about a man who's happiest day was shipping me off to boarding school."

"That's not true." Harriet tilted her head as she watched Fury, while Tony leaned back and glared at the ocean as if it was its fault this was happening.

"Well, then, clearly you knew my dad better than I did."

"As a matter of fact, I did." Harriet watched as the trunk she'd looking in when she was ten was brought in by two Agents, "He was one of the founding members of S.H.I.E.L.D."

"What?" Tony and Harriet burst out as Fury stood, looking at his watch.

"I got a two o'clock. Agent Coulson you're coming with me."

"Now just wait a minute! What's this?" Tony was on his feet now and pointing at the trunk, while Harriet made her way over.

"You're good, right? ("No I'm not good!") You got this? Right? Right?"

"Got what? I don't even know what I'm supposed to get."

"Natasha will remain a floater at Stark with her cover intact. And you remember Agent Coulson, right?"

"I remember both, one more than the other, but that's not the point. What the hell am I supposed to get?"

"And Tony; remember, I got my eye on you." Harriet rolled her eyes before walking out of the door after Fury.

"Hey! You're stealing my gopher!"

"We've disabled all communications. No contact with the outside world. Good luck." And Natasha was leaving as well; Tony looked at the male Agent Coulson.

"Please. First thing, I need a little bodywork. I'll put in a little time at the lab. If we could send one of your goon squad down to The Coffee Bean Cross Creek, for a Starbucks run, or something like that, that'd be nice."

"I'm not here for that Mr. Stark. I've been authorised by Director Fury to use any means necessary to keep you on the premises. I also have the blueprints Harriet's provided for us to keep you contained. And I'm not her so I will not be doing the coffee run either." Tony pouted as Phil moved towards the doorway.

"Also if you attempt to leave or play any games, I'll Taser you and watch re-runs of Super Nanny while you drool into the carpet. Thank you for your cooperation." Tony watched him leave blinking.

"Yeah, I think I got it." He looked at the trunk before grabbing a handle so he could take it down into the lab, wishing that Harriet was there so she'd do it for him. Which reminded him, he still had to talk to her about this 'magic' she could do.

~~^v^~~

Harriet dodged the arrow that promptly embedded itself into the wall where her head had been, she knew that this would happen but if she didn't face him now he'd just try and shoot her while on a mission together.

"Hey! Have you lost all sense of etiquette while I was gone?"

"Gone! You weren't gone Harriet, you didn't exist!" Another arrow came flying towards her and she moved into the room and behind a pillar, the other Agents that had been with her were already running in the opposite direction knowing they'd get hit in the crossfire if they stayed.

"I did call!"

"Yes, for a maximum of forty seconds, not really much to work with in that time." Harriet grunted as she hit the floor and rolled, throwing up a shield charm as she realised she'd fall a little short of her new hiding place, another arrow bounced off the shield and exploded a few feet away. Okay, Clint must be man if he was using his special tips.

"Look, I'm sorry. Plus you've always told me I had to do something big if I wanted Fury to notice me and give me missions."

"Yeah, like get information that he couldn't not go MIA for three months." Harriet had finally reached a ladder and she quickly made her way onto the platform above, standing still when she reached to top she took a breath.

"Like you wouldn't do the same Hawkeye." It was silent, there were no more arrows being cocked and sent her way, she took a moment to try and find him and saw hi move a little in front and above her.

"That may be Emerald Silhouette, but at least I'd do more than call you for forty seconds every three weeks." Harriet stayed silent as she moved quickly into position, grabbing the bar above her she used her momentum to swing herself onto the platform beside him.

"Well, I'm back now." She grabbed a hold of his bow and slammed it towards his face, in Clint's surprise they fell to the floor, Harriet straddling his waist as she pinned him. "Now, are you quite finished? I would like to give my friend a hug." Clint grunted before she moved allowing him to sit, he rolled his eyes as he held his arms wide.

"I missed you Clint." He grunted again as he held her, looking down he spotted Natasha in the doorway with a smirk on her face. He turned away, so what if he was a big softie? He was only like this for Harriet

"Agent Coulson, Agent Barton. Suit up, you have an assignment." Harriet pulled away an stood, holding her hand out for Clint to use, within moments they were both on the ground beside Natasha.

"Fury wants to see you." The nodded and Natasha lead them out.

"So, now you've got you teenage rebellion out the way, what's next on your list?" Harriet grinned up at Clint.

"Seeing how many times I can get Fury to raise his voice in a day. Want to help?" Natasha grinned along with Clint.

"Of course, but you owe Barton a ton of phones." Harriet laughed as Clint punched Natasha's arm playfully, they'd reached the command room, with a wave Natasha left and the two Agents entered the room.

"You're heading to New Mexico." Harriet felt as if there was something she was missing as Fury grinned at them.


	16. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing, nada, not a thing. I just like pulling the strings while the real owners are not looking ^_^

**A/N: I would like to first say the yes, I know that Puente Antiguo, New Mexico is not a real place (I looked it up) but I know the filming location was about 25 miles from Santa Fe, so technically everything I write in this chapter is true (even if the place doesn't exist) Also, sorry guys but no Tony for a while. This is the beginnings of the Thor and Captain America films, and also we're nearing the events leading up to the prologue of this story. I would also like to say that if I feel that this story is getting a little too long I'll change the events after the Prologue into a sequel, what do you guys think? Should I change this into two stories of just keep this and one really long one?**

Harriet Coulson: Avenger

Chapter 15

Harriet knew she had had a reason to feel that she was missing something as Clint drove her and two other Agents through the different roads leading from Las Cruces International Airport, if they'd landed in the right airport they wouldn't be driving across the bloody state.

"Due to an unscheduled storm we cannot land in Santa Fe and have to be re-routed to Las Cruces." Harriet mumbled under her breath for the umpteenth time in the last hour, Clint smirked beside her. Oh how Harriet had wanted to smack the flight attendant upside the head and then hit the pilot for good measure, why Fury had them travel by civilian means she had no idea, but she knew she'd cause Fury some mayhem when she got back. She huffed, it was just another way to punish her for not being able to be traced, although she would have thought he'd have been ecstatic, he had turned on his creepy smile to maximum so maybe he'd been happy, who knows?

The two Agents' in the back exchanged weary looks, they all knew what Agent Coulson being in a mood could cause and neither of them really wanted to jump out of a speeding car. Clint turned the wheel sharply, causing Harriet to grumble once more, before she leaned forward to turn the radio on, the two Agent's relaxed until after only a few chords Harriet was changing the station once more. Clint's eye twitched after the tenth change, he took a moment to glance at Harriet but she was staring out of the side window not paying any attention to the fact her left hand was flicked through the stations at an accelerated rate.

"Harriet."

"Hum." She turned to face Clint; who had turned back to the face the road.

"Could you possibly leave the radio on a station, please?" Harriet stopped and the strands of a classical song came through the speakers, the Agent's in the back relaxed a little until Harriet face turned into a scowl and she jabbed at the radio once again.

"Harriet!"

"What!"

"Just choose a bloody station and keep on it, or so help me god I'll leave you in the middle of nowhere!" Harriet stopped once more, and this time stands of a rock song filled the car's interior, the Agent's in the back held their breath before both Harriet and Clint burst into song.

"OOOOOOOHHHHHHH, WE'RE HALF WAY THERE!"

"Fury doesn't pay us enough for this." One of the Agents muttered as he sunk low in his seat, the other just nodded and stared wide eyed at the two of the most feared Agent's singing in the front seat. Fury defiantly didn't pay them enough to sit through hours of this.

~~^v^~~

Phil turned from the Agent who he was talking to as soon as he heard the sound of a car pulling up near the beginnings of the fence; he frowned as he heard both Clint and Harriet's voices. He watched as the two Agents got out of the car laughing and smiling, while their backseat passenger's staggered out and nearly ran towards him.

"Agent's Mark and Webb reporting." He nodded and looked at the Agent beside him, within moments the three had left him to deal with Harriet and Barton.

"Man, I can't remember the last time we let loose like that." Harriet grinned as she came to a stop in front of her dad, "Agent's Coulson and Barton reporting."

"You're late."

"Civilian flight got diverted, sir." Clint looked around, his gaze resting on a crane with a platform box hanging from the steel cables, "I'm just going to set up." He left and Harriet's face became neutral.

"There was an unscheduled diversion, sir. Where can I start, sir?" Phil looked into the green eyes of his daughter and sighed.

"As punishment for your tardiness you'll be put on coffee duty." He handed over a slip of paper, "Here is the order, have it back here warm. You have one hour." He smiled, "And welcome to your first mission, Harriet." Harriet smiled, saluted and returned to the car, making sure the radio was still on the rock channel she reversed out of the small gate and headed towards the local town. Phil smiled before turning back to the base that was being built behind him and sighed; it was good to know that Harriet was going to be with him for however long this mission took. He didn't think he could handle it if Harriet had stayed either with Stark or in D.C.

~~^v^~~

Clint settled himself in his new 'nest' and closed his eyes, feeling the wind through his hair he smiled. This would always be preferable to cars and planes, although if he had Harriet beside him singing it would be so much better, he grinned and opened his eyes at the sound of an engine. Looking down he watched Harriet speed towards the nearest town, his gaze drifted to Coulson as he headed towards the other Agents working on getting a structure up around the stone thing in the centre. His phone beeped and he got it out of his pocket and pressed it against his ear.

"Hawkeye."

"_hey Hawk, I've been tasked with the coffee run and realised they didn't put us down for anything. Should I just get you your usual?" _

"Emerald, at least turn the music down first." Clint moved the phone from his ear as the latest song came through the device.

"_Oops. Sorry."_ There was a pause and the music stopped, Clint carefully put the phone back to his ear, _"Well?"_

"Sure and don't forget the doughnuts."

"_You're going to get fat from all those doughnuts." _

"Impossible. My body is a temple, and so it's perfectly sculptured." Clint heard Harriet laugh and smirked.

"_Sure, whatever. See you later."_ The line went dead and he placed the device back into his pocket, he turned to his case and began setting up his equipment, he had a feeling something back was going to happen within the next few hours.

~~^v^~~

Pulling up outside of the small diner in the town of Puente Antiguo, Harriet got out of the car and straitened her suit jacket, she placed her shades on and watched as a few SUV's, trucks and vans headed towards Smiths Motors.

"Ah, I get sent on a coffee run and the rest get the fun stuff." She sighed before walking towards the diner's door and entering the air-conditioned area; she smiled and headed towards the elderly lady behind the counter.

"Hello, Ma'am. Could I have twenty-three large coffees, seven cappuccino's, two lattes', a mint tea and a coke to go please?" The woman stared at her for a few moments before nodded; Harriet smiled and leaned against the counter her eyes drifting over the people who were already there. Her gaze fell on a large blond man sat with two young women and an old man, she tilted her head as she recognised them al from the file she'd received at the beginning of the mission. Well, all of them except the blond; looking away she fiddled with the napkin holder while she listened in on their conversation.

"How'd you get inside that cloud?" She looked at the reflection to see it had been Jane Foster that had spoken.

"Also, how can you eat an entire box of Pop-Tarts and still be this hungry?" Darcy Lewis, her mind supplied as she turned to face them, reaching up to take off her glasses she rubbed her eyes as Dr. Eric Selvig turned to face her. The town obviously didn't get many visitor's that looked like they belonged in the offices of Stark Industries, for a brief moment she smiled at the thought of Tony having to get his own coffee for however long she was away.

"Dearie, why don't you sit down? I'll bring everything over to you when it's all ready."

"Thank you ma'am." Harriet replied after she'd turned to face to woman, with a smile she moved to one of the table's near the window that was close (but not too close) to the people she had been spying on.

"This drink, I like it." Harriet frowned, the blond had a weird way of talking it was as if he was from the Victorian Era, and she turned her head slightly and watched the man hold the mug as if to throw it.

"I know. It's great, right?" Darcy smiled as Harriet's eyes widened slightly.

"Another!" the blond made to smash the mug on the ground but Harriet grabbed his arm and instead the mug fell from his hand into her free one.

"Ah! Didn't your mother ever tell you it's not nice to throw things?" Darcy had already moved her chair back and had fallen to the floor while the other two blinked at Harriet. The blond kept on staring at her and then his arm, and then the mug, which had been placed back onto the table, Harriet let go of his arm and stood, straightening her jacket once more.

"Sorry, I just didn't want the lady behind the counter hurting herself from cleaning up the shards." She smiled and moved towards the counter where there were already a lot of take-out coffee cups in holders.

"I'll just take these." Grabbing the first lot of coffees the left the diner, before the door closed whispers broke out about her speed at catching the mug.


	17. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing, nada, not a thing. I just like pulling the strings while the real owners are not looking ^_^

**A/N: Okay so from here on out parts of the Thor film changes completely, and I'll try and put things from some of the other character's POV's. I've also been asked how old Harriet is at the moment and I'd like to say that she's 18 going on 19 (it's now 2010 and she'd disappeared when her 18****th**** birthday came about) We'll also be hopping a lot to Hogwarts now as we're quickly approaching the part where the Prologue happens. I have no idea how long this is going to be (probably somewhere between 20-30 chapter's but it could be more, or less, depending) Anyway, I hope you guys enjoy this chapter too. I'd also like to point out that there is NO pairing's in this story what-so-ever, you may be able to see hints but there are NO actual pairings. **

**EDIT: 15/07/2012 – (Sorry I forgot to add this to the previous chapter) **Thank you to everyone who wished me a Happy Birthday :) I had an amazing time in London with my insane friends (they know who they are XD) and even got to see Wicked again (front row seats BABY!) Anyway, recently I've found myself trying to schedule time in to write my chapters. The reason for this is because I've recently started a new job (after searching for one for the past few years) and the hours are long and painful (cleaning things is not a good idea for your feet/back/hands/EVERYTHING!) and so I've been really tired. BUT, and there is a but here, I have tomorrow (Friday) off so I'll be writing as much as possible tomorrow. I already have the layout of the next few chapter's and it'll be easy to write. Also, as I now work weekends the chapter's will be up when I get home or before I fall asleep the night before :) (So it could be Friday and Saturday, instead of Saturday and Sunday)

Harriet Coulson: Avenger

Chapter 16

Thor watched the woman with the green eyes leave and turned to face the mug that he'd just been about to throw, Jane glared at him from across the table while Darcy resumed her seat. Eric kept his gaze on the woman outside the window who was struggling a little to open the trunk of her car, although after a few moments she was placing the coffee inside of the trunk.

"Can we have another coffee over her please Izzy?" Jane called.

"I'll have to make a new brew; this order's already taken a few lots already." The elderly lady called back as she placed the mint tea and the coke on the counter, ready for the green eyed woman to take to the car.

"Thanks." Jane reached over and took the mug away before Thor could attempt to throw it on the ground again, she briefly wondered how such a young woman had enough strength to stop the swing of the blond sat across from her. The door to the diner opened again and the group turned to watch the woman come back for another lot of coffee and to let a few trucker's in.

"The usual, please, Izzy." Thor returned to his plate as he thought of the green eyed woman and how he could talk to her, there was something familiar about her after all.

"You missed all the excitement out at the crater." Jane noticed how the dark haired woman faltered in her step slightly as she returned for more of her order. "They're saying some kind of satellite landed out in the desert."

"Yeah, we were having a good time with it, until the Feds showed up." Both Eric and Jane shared a look before they turned to face the two men sat at the counter; Darcy looked over as well in between taking photos of Thor. The green eyed woman had returned once more for the last load and had stopped to look at the two men as well.

"Excuse me. Did you say there was a satellite crash?" Jane queried and the man nodded, once more Jane and Eric shared a look before turning back to listen to what the men had to way. Thor took another bite and watched the emerald eyed woman leave slowly while listening to the men; maybe he'd get his opportunity soon.

"What did it look like, the satellite? Eric asked, and the trucker shrugged.

"I don't know much 'bout satellite's but it was heavy." Thor smiled slightly, "I mean, nobody could lift it. They said it was radioactive. But I had my hands all over it" Thor stood and swallowed his mouthful before moving to place his hand on the man's shoulder.

"Which way?"

"About 50 miles west of here, I think." Thor turned to leave, "But I wouldn't waste my time! It's like an army base down there."

Jane quickly gabbed her coat as she followed the man outside, the green eyed woman peered at the curiously from the trunk of her car as they passed.

"Where are you going?"

"50 miles west of here."

"Why?"

"To get what belongs to me."

"So you own a satellite now?"

"it's not what they say it is. It's Mjolnir."

"Well the government seems to think it's theirs now. What do plan on doing going in there and just taking it?"

"Yes." Thor replied simply as if it was the most obvious thing in the word, Jane sighed," Look if you take me there now, I'll tell you everything you wish to know."

"Everything?"

"Yes." Jane smiled, before she caught Eric indicating for her to come over, with a slightly smile she moved towards the Dr. and they spoke while Thor looked around the area. The woman that had stopped his hand was still by her car, and his eyes narrowed as he saw the haze that magic had. He'd been around his brother long enough to know what magic looked like.

"I'm sorry but I cannot take you." Thor smiled softly, he thought that the moment she'd left to talk to Eric.

"Then this is where we say goodbye."

~~^v^~~

Harriet waved her hand over the multitude of coffee cups in the trunk of her car, her wand was up her sleeve so she'd been able to cast charms to prevent spillage, movement, and heat loss, with a sigh she grabbed her mint tea and the coke and closed the trunk gently. She looked up to see that the group she'd been eavesdropping on had split up and the three from the file were running towards Smith Motors and the S.H.I.E.L.D. Agents who had been tasked with getting the things there.

"It is madness that you'd hide your true form from me, brother."

"I have no idea what you are talking about, sir." Harriet replied as she turned to face the blond, who she still didn't know the name of; she mentally scowled at that fact.

"Brother, enough of your trickery. It is me Thor." Harriet's eyes widened, before she mentally scoffed.

"Yeah, and I'm the Lady Sif." She rolled her eyes, "Look, I have places to go, so if you'll excuse me." She turned back to her car door and opened it before it was slammed closed, her green eyes narrowed as she saw the muscularly tanned hand keeping it shut.

"Loki, brother, stop this game."

"Look, here Mr. Shakespearian Reject! My name is Harriet Coulson and if you don't remove your sausage fingered hand from my car this instance I'll shave your head and take out your eye!" She'd turned by this point and so her face became really close to the blond's who had leaned in to stop her.

"Did you think to pull this trick on me twice, brother? Please, show yourself and tell me of Asgard." Harriet felt his hands encircle her upper arms and she glared, Thor looked a little shocked, before she brought up her knee and caught him right between the legs. With a snarl she turned to her car and wrenched the door open, not caring that she had hit Thor on the head, and got into the vehicle placing the two drinks somewhere safe she started the engine and pulled away from the curb. It wasn't until she was almost back at the crater base that she realised where she'd heard all of the terms before. Pulling over onto the side of the road she blinked before grinning madly (and the Goblin's said it was impossible!)

~~^v^~~

"Hey! Hey that's my stuff!" Jane snapped immediately as she rushed into the building. "What the hell is going on here?"

"Ms. Foster, I'm Agent Coulson with S.H.I.E.L.D."

"Is that supposed to mean something to me? You can't do this!" Eric quickened his pace with wide eyes as he took in the suited people running about and the Agent in front of him, his mind replayed the woman from the diner and knew she was a part of S.H.I.E.L.D. too.

"Jane! Jane, this is a lot more serious that you realise. Let it go." Eric looked up to see Agent Coulson smiling at them.

"Let it go? This is my life." Jane replied with a slightly panicked look

"We're investigating a security threat. We need to appropriate your records and all of your atmospheric data." Agent Coulson still continued to smile in a reassuring way.

"By 'appropriate,' do you mean steal?"

"Here, this should more than compensate you for your trouble." Agent Coulson reached into his pocket and pulled out a check, for an undisclosed amount of money, by now the group had walked through the entire building and was now standing by a black van being filled with boxes of equipment.

"I can't just buy replacements at Radio Shack; I made most of this myself." Darcy looked bewildered at the Agent's rushing around them, while Agent Coulson just smiled politely.

"Then I'm sure you can do it again."

"And I'm sure I can sue you for violating my constitutional rights!"

"I'm sorry; Ms. Foster, but we're the good guys."

"Yeah, well so are we." Jane pulled her hair from out of her face, "I'm on the verge of understanding something extraordinary, and everything I know about this phenomenon is either in this lab or in this book." Agent Coulson indicated fir the book to be taken as well, "And you can't just take this away… Hey!" Jane tried snatching the book back.

"Jane! Easy! Easy. Jane…" Eric pulled her away at the Agent slammed the door closed, Agent Coulson closed the other one before turning back to the three people huddled in the doorway.

"Thank you for your cooperation." He smiled and then got into another car, within moments the Agents were gone and Jane, Darcy and Eric were looking at an empty lab.

~~^v^~~

In Asgard, Loki sat on the throne and smiled, all of his plans were working so far. His brother was banished, he was ruler of Asgard now that Odin had fallen to Odinsleep, and Thor's friends were off doing only Heimdall-knew-what. He sighed, even though all of his plans were working, his mind returned to an old student of his. Harriet Coulson was a strange and wonderful child, and as soon as Loki knew he couldn't be contested he'd snatch her away from Midgard and train her in all he knew. For he knew she'd make a wonderful Queen for him, and a valuable jewel in his possession.

Yes, Harriet Coulson, no Harriet Potter would be a wonderful addition to Asgard and the beginnings of his treasure vault.


	18. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing, nada, not a thing. I just like pulling the strings while the real owners are not looking ^_^

**A/N: I am soooooo sorry that I haven't updated. I've been picking up shifts at my new job as we don't have the staff. But I have had this written for weeks (at least parts of it) and hopefully I'll be able to update regularly again, though not every week… Probably just on my days/weekends off. I hope you enjoy this as I've made this much longer than I originally wanted it to be. I'd also like to thank you for the continued support even though I haven't updated, it's so nice when I see people still alerting, reviewing and adding this story to their favourites **

Harriet Coulson: Avenger

Chapter 17

Phil pulled up in the car and sat watching Harriet as she levitated all of the coffees behind her and into the plastic walls of the compound, finally getting out he indicated for the data to be recorded and sorted so S.H.I.E.L.D. would have all the information on record. Moving after the floating coffee cups he watched as his daughter moved about and chatted to the entire group of Agent's by name, even if some kept a good distance because of the rumours about her.

"Coulson" Harriet turned and flicked her wrist so the mugs would head to the break room although one stayed behind and moved towards Phil as she stepped forward to meet him.

"Sir,"

"I want your eyes on everything, speak to Barton, he'll help you set up." Harriet watched as her father grabbed the coffee from the air and took a sip.

"Yes, sir." She nodded and made her way out of the compound, Phil watched her go with a soft smile before it disappeared.

"And don't think I didn't see you put that tracking charm on those people." Harriet's laughter filled the air as he turned and began to organise the data they'd appropriated.

~~^v^~~

Clint wasn't surprised to hear the pop behind him and Harriet's laughter much closer than it had been, what did surprise him was the bottle of coke that smacked him in the face as he turned to look back around the compound. Rubbing his nose he scowled at the mint tea drinking witch before grabbing the bottle before it returned for a second hit.

"And what's so funny?" He asked as his blue eyes moved to look towards the ground and the perimeter as he unscrewed the cap of the bottle.

"I still can't seem to get anything past dad. Plus you're showing me the ropes, which you don't need to do thanks to me already placing a few wards that'll set off the alarm." Clint nodded and took a gulp of the fizzy drink as Harriet moved forward and leaned on the railing of the hanging cage beside him. He looked at her out of the corner of his eye and watched her expression become pensive as she took small sips of her tea.

"Wanna talk?"

"I'll probably need to, but it's just something I need to keep to myself for now." Clint nodded before his eyes fell on one of the Agent's that had been in the car with them.

"Better get your skinny arse in the other cage, before Coulson has us trying to get that thing out of its crater." Harriet laughed and softly punched him in the arm before there was a small crack of displaced air and she was now in the cage across from him poking out her tongue with a smile. He returned in kind before watching her collapse into a fit of laughter, his smile stayed on his face the longest it'd ever done since she'd gone missing.

"It's nice to have you back, Agent Coulson." He said over the comm. line and was surprised at the multiple replies in return, giving their own welcome back. It seemed everyone had been waiting for someone other than Coulson Senior to welcome her back.

"It's good to be back." Harriet replied and Clint grinned.

"If you've got time to talk you've got time to look for possible threats." Clint smirked as he turned to look around the compound, trust Agent Phil Coulson to keep everyone in line.

~~^v^~~

Harriet tried to keep her eyes open, honestly she did, but with darkness falling and the same group of Agent's circling the perimeter she couldn't quite do it, of course she'd leaned very early on how to sleep while giving the air of being awake, but she didn't want to disappoint her father which was why she was tapping her wand on the tip of her nose and grimacing as the bone broke. With the next tap it was fixed and she was a little more awake than she had been; which was more than she could say for the two guys slumped over in the seat of the golf buggy they were in, she blinked and leaned over the edge of the cage as she saw a shadow move.

Okay, so they weren't asleep, they'd been knocked out. It took a few moments before her Comm. link was awash with voices, everyone talking over everyone else. She glanced over towards Clint as the sirens started and the ground was flooded with light, she felt wetness fall on her cheek and she rolled her eyes, trust it to bloody rain at a time like this.

"_Agent Coulson, do you have eyes on the infiltrator?" _

"Yes sir," She glanced back down, wide awake now that something was actually happening, and watched as the dark shadow moved towards one of the opening's before she got a flash of blonde as the person ridded themselves of the poncho they'd worn. She sucked in a breath as she recognised him as the one who'd mistaken her for Loki earlier that day, shaking her head she kept her eyes glued to the man as he dispatched all the muscle that S.H.I.E.L.D had sent.

"Sir, do you want to keep sending people for him to beat up of should I pop an arrow in his ass." Harriet smirked as Clint's voice came over the line and as she apperated closer to the action she heard her father's firm reply of 'No'. Stepping over the downed men, she watched from the opening in the tarp as the blond man tried pulling aimlessly at the hammer. She had a feeling that this was going to be a turning point within the whole night, and watching the man collapse in agony she couldn't help but want to cry for him.

"He seems to be complacent, should I apprehend him sir?" She spoke clearly as she began walking towards one of the staircases into the pit where the man was.

"_Go ahead Agent Coulson; bring him to the tea room when you're finished." _

"Yes sir." And with that she stepped back into the rain and made her way through the mud towards the broken God of Thunder.

~~^v^~~

Clint almost had a heart attack as he watched Harriet approach the man who'd dispatched more than half of the team sent to this godforsaken desert. He had an arrow ready to let loose as he watched her slip and slide in the mud and rain.

"_Sir, I'm going to have to ask you to come with me. It is not healthy for you to stay where you are." _

Clint couldn't hear the reply, and he didn't think that Harriet knew she still had the Comm. Line open so that the whole base could hear part of the conversation. He flexed his fingers as the man looked up at his co-worker, who was so close that Clint knew she was about to reach down and help him up with force in necessary.

"_I daresay it is sir, but I still recommend that you come with me out of this rain." _

"Be careful Silhouette." His arrow was still aimed at the wall of muscle that Harriet was coaxing to a standing position, he also caught the brief hand signal she sent his way before the infiltrator was standing, and towering over the young Agent.

"_There we go. Let's get you out of the rain." _

Clint watched as the two carefully made their way to the stairs and the out of sight, relaxing his bow he breathed out a sigh. He'd never get used to having Harriet in the field; she was more unpredictable than Fury was.

~~^v^~~

Thor had no idea what to think, his world was falling apart. Mjolnir was not responding to him, his bother still pretended to be the woman he'd met earlier that day, he could still feel the pain in his loins where Loki had hit him. His excitement from the battle that had taken place had all but evaporated in the heat of him knowing he'd probably never return to Asgard again, that he'd never see his father, mother and friends.

"Sir, I'm going to have to ask you to come with me. It is not healthy for you to stay where you are." He looked into the emerald eyes of the woman, and for the first time he realised that she really wasn't Loki, for he knew his brother's eyes to be bluer than the pure green that she possessed. He stayed frozen, not caring as the young maiden continued to advance towards him, sliding in the mud as he had done moments before.

"Thank hammer is meant to be mine. It is meant to be my ticket home." He looked back towards Mjolnir not caring that his hair fell into his eyes that maybe some of the liquid running down his face didn't come from the eyes that stared unseeingly. "'tis just a little rain."

"I daresay it is sir, but I still recommend that you come with me out of this rain."

Thor looked back at the young lady as he felt her hand touch his shoulder, he frowned in puzzlement at the tingle of power that was so much like his brother's and yet so different. He allowed the woman to lift him from the mud and lead him out of the rain; his mind was still focused on the fact that this woman wasn't all that she appeared to be. He hadn't noticed the tingle when they'd first met, but he was sure he would have felt it anyway. He ignored the stares of the men that they passed along the passages and into a room covered in a reflective glass.

"Sir," He looked at the young woman with magic before turning to the elder man that had entered the room, "This is Agent Coulson, and he will be asking you a few questions. Is that okay with you?" He stayed silent and stared at the floor instead, he heard the door open and then close and he knew that the magic wielder had left.

~~^v^~~

Harriet watched from one of the monitors as her father went to work, she couldn't help but feel sorry for the blond man (her mind kept supplying the name Thor but continued to ignore it). It wasn't until her father left that she felt the skin at the back of her neck tingle, rubbing it gently she moved away from the monitor and over to the interrogation room, that was dubbed the tea room as that was where some of the Agents spent most of their time. Her eyes narrowed as the image of Thor (there she did it) flickered in a repeating pattern.

"Agent Coulson, shouldn't you be heading back to your post?" Harriet glanced quickly at her father before nodding and walking towards one of the openings, she was lucky it had stopped raining. Looking up she saw Clint in his cage, bow and arrow at his side, and she was sure his eyes were darting everywhere, watching everything. Once again she felt her skin tingle with magic and she turned to face the base, emerald eyes narrowing as she watched a smartly dressed man move about the compound without notice. She followed behind them, hoping to catch a glimpse of his face.

"Hawk, I need eyes on the pit. Check for a man in a grey long suit, black hair, pale skin, standing at around 6ft." She heard the Comm. Line crackle before.

"_Negative Silhouette, just our guys there." _

Harriet sneered in true Snape fashion as she began to jog towards the pit area, only to catch the coat tails of the smartly dressed man heading up the opposite stairs, still no one stopping him. She knew from the faint tingle in the air that he must have been using a disillusionment charm, she had but moments to decide what to do, and within those moments she was slipping and sliding across the mud in the pit and up the opposite stairs in pursuit of the wizard.

~~^v^~~

~~^v^~~

**Thank you for reading, here's a little bit extra that will appear in my spinoff one-shot series. A bit of HarrietxTony**

**~~Jonghyun-appa~~**

~~^v^~~

~~^v^~~

Tony felt the bed dip beside him, opening his eyes he was blinded by the light of his reactor before they had adjusted and he could see the person leaning over him.

"Did I wake you?"

"I was already awake." He muttered, a frown covering his face as his mind began to over process everything, sitting up he tilted his head, "You're back early."

"Hum, Fury sent me home, said something about not being able to afford to pay for all of the property damage." Tony smiled before pulling Harriet, so that she was laid over his chest, the glow of his reactor lighting her face. He noticed the dark circle and frowned again.

"Tony, I need to change."

"Later, you have called you dad to ask if you can bunk over right." Harriet rolled her eyes.

"Yes, Tony. My father knows I'm bunking over." Tony nodded.

"Good, we wouldn't want my wife to get into trouble now do we?" He paused, "I missed you."

"Tony I was away for two days."

"I have abandonment issues. Ask Pepper, she'll tell you all about them." He grinned, "I also hate sharing, and you're my Agent and mine alone."

"But my Boss needs me sometimes." Tony looked at her.

"Your Boss needs a lot of things but my wife isn't one of them." Harriet grinned and then laughed.


	19. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing, nada, not a thing. I just like pulling the strings while the real owners are not looking ^_^

**A/N: So I'm back ^_^ kind of. As I've said before updates will be sporadic but I thank you all for your continued support and putting up with me and my lack of updating. A few are confused as to the HarrietxTony bit at the bottom of my last chapter. That's a snippet from a collection on one-shots and drabbles that I am going to upload after this is finished, as I'm not putting any pairing in this I've decided to put a collection of what would happen if there were pairing here, does that make sense? There may even be re-writes of certain events that I couldn't put in here as well… A kind of special features if this was a film :P**

Harriet Coulson: Avenger

Chapter 18

"Goodbye."

"Goodbye, I only just got back." Thor looked up to see Agent Coulson, as that was what the young lady had introduced him as, he looked away once more focused now on the ground and the knowledge that he'd never get home, that his Father was dead, his home now Midgard.

"I'm going to ask again sir, who are you?" Thro remained silent while Agent Coulson continued to stand, watching him, and waiting. Well the Son of Coul will be waiting a long time, Thor thought as he continued to stare blankly. His mind and heart in turmoil, and still he knew not of what to do, knew not of how to get out of the mess he had placed himself in because of his foolhardy determination, his stupidity.

A few moments later the mirrored door slid open and a man with glasses poked his head into the room.

"Sir, he has a visitor." Agent Coulson looked at the man in the chair before following his co-worker outside to the entrance of the compound where he found Dr. Eric Selvig. Immediately he felt suspicious and as he faced the man he felt a headache blooming behind his eyes.

"His name is Donald Blake?" He'd been informed of what Dr. Selvig had to say and he had to admit it would have been good if S.H.I.E.L.D. weren't already checking the truth of the story on the computer behind him.

"Dr. Donald Blake." And that makes it so much better, Phil thought to himself as he continued to stand at the top of the stairs.

"You have dangerous co-workers, Dr. Selvig." He watched the man squirm a little.

"He was distraught when he found out that you've taken all of our research. That was years of his life… Gone!" Phil raised an eyebrow but he let the man continue, "You can understand how a man could go off like that. A big, faceless organisation like yours coming in with their jackbooted thugs and…" Phil cleared his throat as the computer beeped behind him. Selvig looked a little sheepish as he looked around and the men that surrounded him, with their guns, "That's how he put it."

"That still doesn't explain how he managed to tear through our security." Now he could understand if it had been someone like his daughter, but she had assured him that she was not of the Wizarding world and so didn't have the magic to bolster his strength and stealth.

"Steroids! He's a bit of a fitness nut." Now that Coulson could believe but it still didn't fit, there had been no mention of this man while Eric Selvig, Jane Foster and Darcy Lewis had been investigated. Once again the computer behind him beeped.

"Sir?" Coulson turned to face the young technician and wasn't surprised to see that the ID had been a fake.

"It says here that he's an M.D."

"Well, he is! Or he was. He switched careers and became a physicist." Coulson picked up on the slight hesitation and mentally smirked, this was just too easy, although his headache was starting to get worse and he was sure that Harriet had left through the open tarp that 'Donald Blake' had put a hole in.

"A brilliant physicist." Selvig was continuing, "He's a wonderful man. He's a man in pain."

With a polite smile, Phil Coulson led Dr. Selvig to the blond man who had caused him a ton of paperwork. He didn't bother to listen to the exchange and as they left he told them not to go near any bars they'd find on the way home. Stepping back inside, he spoke into the Comm. Link.

"Follow them and somebody find out where Agent Coulson was heading." Hearing a confirmative on the other end he rubbed at his temples, he was getting too old for this.

~~^v^~~

Harriet rushed out of the compound after the man that only she seemed to be able to see, she could hear Clint calling out to her wondering where she was going, she ignored him. Too focused on not losing her target in the darkness that surrounded them, she knew that she was closer now, her eyes narrowed as she felt her wand warm against her forearm where it was secure in its holster.

"_Bombada_ "she whispered into the night sky and the ground in front of the figure exploded as the spell hit, she crouched and shielded herself as dirt went flying in every direction, the figure flew over her head and she tilted her head as she watched their trajectory slow until they landed on the floor softly.

"Now that wasn't very nice, Miss. Coulson." Harriet's eyes narrowed further, she knew that voice, it haunted her sleep sometimes, and she'd grown up with that voice for the first few years of her life.

"Mr. Asgard, or should I call you Loki?" She could feel his shock as she stood and turned to face him, her eyes focused on him now that Clint had stopped screaming in her ears. Only now her father was there, she could tell, his silence was all she needed to know that he was there listening. She knew she hadn't turned off the Comm. Link, hand known from the moment she'd approached Thor that she hadn't, though she had kept it open only to Clint and her father.

"Ah, so you have figured it out. You were always a smart child Harriet." She scowled at the slickness of his voice and she watched as his clothes changed to silver and green armour, "But I do wonder, how you could see through my illusions?" Harriet felt a laugh bubble up.

"You used a simple illusion to conceal yourself; a mere child could see through it." She felt more than saw the blast of energy he shot towards her, she twisted to the side but felt her arm freeze, once quick glance down and her left arm was covered with ice.

"Take care on how you speak to your future King, Harriet." She looked into his blue eyes and lifted and eyebrow while the ice on her arm melted gradually. She could read his mind with eye contact and what she saw there made her insides turn cold and her mind to flinch away.

"You are mad, sir." Loki just smiled back before sending another blast of ice towards the Queen he would one day claim, Harriet had moments to duck and as she hit the ground she felt a displacement in the atmosphere as Loki disappeared from this earth.

"_Harriet! Harriet! Can you hear me? Do not engage! Do not engage!"_

"Too late Agent Barton, too late." Her eyes closed as the ice that she had been hit with travelled across her chest making her shiver in the cold night air.

~~^v^~~

"Harriet! Harriet!" Clint cursed as he manoeuvred the cage to the ground, he'd stayed in the air, watching, so he'd known she'd left the compound chasing after some unseen threat that only her and her magic could find. Sometimes he wished he had magic just so she wouldn't have to fight alone, but he didn't and at least he knew how to support her when needed. He felt the bump before he was running from his post; he saw Coulson Senior ahead and they met half way.

"She was heading towards the west; there was a flash of light a few miles out." Coulson nodded and barked orders into his Comm. Link as they both got into one of the buggies, Clint had and arrow notched just in case their target was still with Harriet. A quick glance towards his superior, and handler, and he knew that the man was preparing himself for the worst. There wasn't much that scared Clint, but the loss of Harriet to Coulson was one of them, especially after the past few months, with a shake of his head he listened to the voices over the Comm. Link, praying that Harriet would be one of them.

~~^v^~~

Phil Coulson wasn't a stoic man because of the way he'd been trained (although that was a part of it), he was a stoic man because if he let his emotions show he'd never be able to get through everything that he'd seen, and so as he continued to bark order's to the Agent's under his control he felt a sudden calm sweep over him. He had new information on Mr. Asgard, information that Harriet had probably gone looking for, information that was connected to this new phenomena. More information that Fury would be very pleased about, especially if Phase 2 was still to be carried out, when they finally got over that hurdle.

"Agent Coulson, please respond." He waited hoping against hope that he daughter would answer, he tapped the driver in a bid to get the buggy to go faster but he knew it was no use, the buggy was going as fast as it could in the conditions that they were in.

"Sir, flash of red light about 500 yards east of our position." Phil turned his head and there glowing in the sky was the S.H.I.E.L.D. symbol in a flash of red, green, blue.

"Head towards those sparks, Agent Matthews." And the buggy turned, almost dislodging Clint, but that didn't matter because Harriet was still alive, still safe, and had a lot of explaining to do.

~~^v^~~

Loki brushed a speck of dust from the shoulder of his cape, it wouldn't do well to talk to his 'father' while in a mess, he smirked, no it wouldn't do well at all. Tilting his head he felt his bones crack, lifting his hand he ran it over his face getting rid of the dirt that had clung to him from Harriet's attack. He smirk grew stronger as he made his way across the desolate plains of Jotunheim, his Queen was feisty but she still needed to be taught her place and before he could do that he had to deal with one little problem first. It didn't take him long to reach the main area of the Frost Giants, he didn't even feel cold and that had to be the only thing he liked about his in heritance.

"Kill him." Loki lifted an eyebrow.

"After all I've done for you?" He watched as Laufey leaned back slightly in his seat.

"So you're the one who showed us the way into Asgard." It was a statement and Loki had to bite back a scathing retort that worked along the line of them being brainless idiots.

"That was just a bit of fun, really." Loki knew he had to be careful, one wrong move and his whole plan backfired, his whole point to all of this gone. "To ruin my brother's big day. And to protect the realm from his idiotic rule for a while longer."

"I will hear you." Loki paced across the floor slowly, choosing his words carefully; he had to get the frozen beasts on his side for his plan to work. For his goal to succeed, he needed Laufey to trust him, the God of chaos, mischief and lies. It was time for his Silvertongue to go to work.

"I will conceal you and a handful of your soldiers, lead you into Odin's chambers, and you can slay him where he lies."

"Why not kill him yourself?" Loki stopped, his brain already forming the words he wanted to say and yet he snorted softly and smiled.

"I suspect that the Asgardians would not take kindly to a king who had murdered his predecessor." And they wouldn't, he had no chance of escape and he be killed on sight. Now all Loki needed to do was to entice Laufey, give him something he wouldn't be able to resist. "Once Odin is dead, I will return the Casket to you and you can return Jotunheim to all its… Glory." He smiled as Laufey stood; he'd won this from the moment he'd stepped upon this frozen realm.

"I… Accept." Loki smirked, if only Laufey knew what was really going to happen.


End file.
